THE NEW KENPACHI
by champblaze
Summary: Summary included inside
1. New Kid on the Block

A/N...THIS FIC...CAME TO ME OUTTA LEFT FIELD..IF YOU'VE READ MY OTHER STORIES..YOU KNOW MY OC..MITSUOMI KIRIYU FOUGHT AGAINST KIRIO HIKIFUNE AND LOST BUT WHAT IF HE ENCOUNTERED ANOTHER CAPTAIN..NAMELY THE TENTH KENPACHI...HOW WOULD HIS STORY CHANGE...THIS FIC TRIES TO ANWSER THAT...DONT WORRY KENPACHI ZARAKI..YACHIRU..IKKAKU AND YUMICHIKA WILL APPEAR BUT ZARAKI WILL BE SLIGHT OOC...SQUAD 11 WILL BE AN ELITE FIGHTING FORCE AND SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE CURRENT...ALSO WILL ANOTHER KENPACHI REMERGE...NO PAIRING BUT MAY CHANGE...SO SIT BACK..ENJOY...READ..LIKE...REVIEW...THANK YOU

_Zanpakuto speak_

**hollow speak**

DISCLAIMER...I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

THE NEW KENPACHI

Mitsuomi Kiriyu stood watching the northern gate of the seireitei, "so in there are the strongest fighters and if you kill a captain..you take their place" he thought. Mitsuomi overheard several people talking about going inside and challenging a captain, intrigued mitsuomi followed the group as they went to the gate and were let in. Mitsuomi was astonished by the buildings and scale inside the seireitei, "_this place is vastly different than outside_" zetseui commented. The group followed the similar paths finally arriving at the huge gate with the kanji for eleven on it. One of the group was the first to speak, "I am Here to Challenge the Tenth Kenpachi!" he shouted. The man guarding the gate laughed heartily, "you guys wanna face Captain Kiganjo?!...its your funeral" he smirked. The man opened the gate leading the group inisde, "alot fighters...not very strong" mitsuomi thought, adjusting his lower mask and scarf. Mitsuomi follows the group as they are led to a small tiled arena, "Captain..got some challengers!" the man shouted. Mitsuomi noticed a large hairy dark skinned man approach, he wore a white hoari over his shihakusho with two piercing below his lips. The man yawned loudly, "Again...none of them seem strong" he stated. Mitsuomi watched as most of the group took offense, "you'll see!" one shouted, charging but was quickly stopped by a backhand. Two more charged with swords drawn but the man countered with is own sword, defeating both. Mitsuomi watched the last brave one charge, while the other six took off but the the brave one fell easy, "so half pint..your turn" the man shouted. Mitsuomi's steel blue eyes narrowed, "hmm..trying to goad me" he thought, walking to the arena floor but not taking his eyes off of kiganjo. Mitsuomi took in kiganjo's appearance while flicking his left cheek with his braided ponytail, "he's strong...but lazy...however he defeated them effortlessly...he played on their anger and distraction" he thought, "Excuse me for asking but what is your name?" he asked. Kiganjo yawned, "I am Squad eleven Captain...Kenpachi Kiganjo...and you" he stated. Mitsuomi cracks a slight smirk with shadows hiding his face, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu...so if i kill you..I become the Captain..right?" he stated and kiganjo nodded. Mitsuomi took his battojutsu stance and vanished in a flash but appeared behind kiganjo with his sword drawn and bloody. The entire group gasped in complete shock as a gash from kigano right hip to his left shoulder sprayed blood but before they could protest kiganjo was dead before he hit the ground. Mitsuomi flicked the blood of zetseui and turned to see the dead captain, "better to end it quick before he got going" he thought, turning to several armed and angry men. Mitsuomi pointed zetseui at the men, "dont be foolish..he's our new captain...such is the law of our squad" a man stated. Mitsuomi glanced to see a man with old west sunglasses on, "If he managed to kill the captain with one blow..what chance do you have" the man stated. The men grumbled and stayed their hands, "So Captain...we should inform the other captains of this" he stated. Mitsuomi sheathes zetseui, "i see..then lead way...um?" he states and the man bows "Tetsuzaemon Iba...fourth seat...follow me" iba replies.

Mitsuomi follows behind iba as they arrive at another large gate with the kanji for one on it, "the attack you used on the captain..what was it?" iba asked. The gate opened as iba lead mitsuomi to a meeting hall, "its called shutensatsu..as it name implies..its instant death" mitsuomi replies. Iba leaves mitsuomi outside the meeting hall, "_so..you're a captain now...big brother said they were strong...we should try to learn from them_" zetseui commented, "i hope they are better than that kiganjo" he replies. The door opens and iba approaches, "go in..the captains and Lts are waiting..i'll head back and get the squad ready for your introduction" he stated and mitsuomi nodded. Mitsuomi walked inside seeing two rows of people in white hoaris and people with badges behind them, in the front was an older man with a long with beard and a cane. Mitsuomi could sense these people were strong but the older man was the strongest, "Are you the one who killed kenpachi kiganjo?" the older man asked. Mitsuomi slowly nodded causing some the others to gasp, "then due his death which was witnessed by his entire squad..you are now the captain of squad 11...what is your name" the older man stated. Mitsuomi clicked his boots and bowed, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu..sir" he replies but notices a slight twitch from the man next to the older man. The older man slammed his cane, "I Head Captain Yamamoto of the Goteijusantai...state from this day forth..you are the eleventh kenpachi...Kenpachi Kiriyu" he booms. Mitsuomi bowed slightly, "Excuse Sir but from what i've seen and heard..this kenpachi title is given to the strongest but judging by the others in this room..i dont deserve such a title...my skills are still unrefined" he states. Mitsuomi notices some of the other murmuring among each other, "I agree...he possess great skill but i believe he would beneift from more training...does he have shikai or a bankai...this is yet to be determined" a serene voice said. Mitsuomi turned to see a woman with a long braid in front and a serene smile, "I see Captain Unohana" yamamoto stated and turned to mitsuomi, "kodomo...do you possess either?" he added. Mitsuomi performed several handsigns before drawing his sword, "Zetseui" he recited and the sword extended to six feet with several links of chain. Mitsuomi's purple reiatsu started to rise shocking some of those present, "Zetseui..Deathscythe mode" he recited and his reiatsu flared more. The sword changed into a menacing scythe wrapped in black chain around the upper half of the blade, "shikai and bankai..interesting" thought a young man with brown hair and glasses. Mitsuomi sealed zetseui and dispelled the barrier he put up, "You possess both a shikai and and bankai...what about kido and hakuda?" yamamoto asked. Mitsuomi sheathed zetseui, "some hand to hand..no kido but i'm willing to learn" he replies. Yamamoto stroked his beard, "Then..i will give a six months to learn both...along with your duties as the captain of squad 11...Now dismissed" he boomed. The captain and Lts started leave but a few stayed to greet their new comrade, "hello..i'm jushiro ukitake..captain of squad 13" one greeted. Mitsuomi bowed politely, "shunsui kyoraku..squad 8 captain" another greeted. Unohana introduced herself as well Yoruichi Shihouin, "well you get the dubious title of youngest captain to date" yoruichi smirked, slapping his back. Mitsuomi bowed to the captains and headed back the eleventh.

IVIVIV

Mitsuomi opened the door to the training hall, getting the attention of those assembled and marched to center, "Alrite...As of Today..I am the new captain of this squad...From what Tetsuzaemon has told me..This Squad specializes in combat..But gauging my predecessor..its Lacking" he stated, causing some of the men to grumble. Mitsuomi flared his reiatsu slightly, "That changes Today...I am going turn this squad into an Elite Combat Unit...We will hone our skills in Hakuda..Kido and Zanjutsu...If you've got a problem...Then try and kill me..If you wanna avenge Kiganjo..then Try but bear in mind...I took his life in one blow and he was a captain...just what chance do you have" he stated, the last with a smirk. Tetsuzaemon approached with kiganjo hoari, "here you go captain" he stated, drapping it over mitsuomi's shoulders. Tetsuzaemon then lead mitsuomi to his new office, "the captain didnt much paperwork and was a bit of a slouch" iba stated. Mitsuomi opened the side doors letting in some fresh air, "fetch me some cleaning supplies" he stated. Tetsuzaemon returned with the supplies and mitsuomi started cleaning the office, " iba...while i was at the meeting a saw people with badges..are they captains too?" he aksed. Iba dusted some shelves, "no sir..vice captains..second in command" he replies. Mitsuomi clears the desk keeping improtant papers and tossing the rest, "does this squad have one?" he asked, "no sir..third seat either..but the paperwork intake is low" iba replies, throwing some papers away. Mitsuomi and tetsuzaemon finish cleaning the office, "ok first order of business is a complete report on our officers and battle strength...also do we have any missions?" mitsuomi asked.

"No missions yet and i'll have the report for you tommorrow" iba replies, leaving. Mitsuomi sits down at his new desk, "looks like you're getting use to it" a voice said. Mitsuomi turned to see yoruichi, "ohh come in captain shihouin" he smiles. Yoruichi sighed softly, "call me yoruichi..we're both captains" she smirked. Yoruichi sat across from him, "so..mitsuomi..it obvious by you skills..you were trained and your eyes show taken lives before" she states. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow, "you're right..i've taken my fair share...before i came here i was a mercenary in the west and south...havent visited the east and i was born in the north 55th district" he replies. Yoruichi chuckles slightly, "well mitsomi...if you wanna learn hakuda come see me...for kido go see retsu..captain of squad four...for advice..go see jushiro ukitake...i wish you luck" she states, leaving. Mitsuomi leans back in his chair, "_you're making friends...i think we can trust them_" zetseui states, "yea..they seem nice" he thought. Mitsuomi continued the rest of the day reorganizing his office and then his new room. The room was bare with a table and a bed and an empty closet, due to the clothes which very few clothes to start with.

The next day was mitsuomi's first official day as the captain of squad 11, several squad members gave him looks while others ignored him. Tetsuzaemon brought him the squad's officer list but the prospect was hopeless, "only ten officers outta twenty and none with real experience other than senseless violence..no second in command...i have dealt with worse" he whispers. Mitsuomi walked past his reflection and started scowling, "not my look" he thought staring at his new uniform, of a standard shihakusho and hoari. Mitsuomi decided at the that moment to see a local tailor and after explaining his look to the tailor. The tailor smiled, "alrite..i'll have your new hoari ready in six months but this shihakusho should suffice" he stated and mitsuomi nodded. Mitsuomi was now content staring at his new uniform, of a sleevless shihakusho with slimmer pants and his black english riding boots. Black gloves with metal guards with his red scarf around his neck and his hoari drapped on his shoulders, "much better" he smiled, walking the streets. Mitsuomi returned to his division to find none other than a young man with brown hair and glasses, "Hello..I am Lt Sosuke Aizen of Squad Five..its a pleasure to meet you" he greeted. Mitsuomi extended his hand, "i'm mitsuomi..a pleasure" he greeted, as they shook hands. Mitsuomi and aizen talked for several minutes, "i dont like him" mitsuomi thought heading inside, "he could prove useful" aizen thought, leaving. Mitsuomi entered his office to find a butterfly on his desk, it floated up and landed on his shoulder, "captain kiriyu please report to squad four" it relayed, flying away. Mitsuomi arrived to squad four and was led to an exam room, "probably a physical" he thought. The door opened revealing unohana with two books, "afternoon captain kiriyu" she greeted and mitsuomi smiled. Unohana handed him the books, "they will help you with kido...we can meet once a month to test" she stated and mitsuomi bowed, "thank you captain unohana" he replies. Unohana begins her assessment, "remove you top please" she states and mitsuomi complies. The top came down revealing a burn on his left pec and large scar on his back, "his heart is on the wrong side" she thought, "these scars seem to have healed improperly...did you not seek proper treatment?" she asked. Mitsuomi sighed sadly, "not many doctors were i was and when you're on the run..its kinda hard" he replies. Unohana decides not to press the issue but tries to slowly get him to open up, "ok...you're in great physical health...i'll see you in a month" she states. Mitsuomi bows and leaves, "he seems to seen a great deal of sorrow in his past" unohana thought.

IVIVIV

The six month grace period was coming to a close and mitsuomi had settled in as captain, his kido and hakuda had progressed well and his squad was starting to accept him. Mitsuomi walked towards the training ground wearing his new hoari, modeled after a long pirate coat. The coat was white and was the same material of his original, inside was lavender and the cuffs were black with lavender trim stripes. The sleeves were skinny and had silver buttons going up one side of the coat with a creased black collar and the squad eleven symbol emblazed on the back. Mitsuomi watched his squad spar but had yet to select anyone to fill the vacant officer postions. A hell butterfly flew in front of him, "captain kiriyu..a captain's meeting has been called" it relayed. Mitsuomi saw iba sparring, "Oi..tetsuzaemon..you're in charge till i get back!" he shouted vanishing. Mitsuomi arrived at the meeting as shunsui and jushiro, "thats a nice new hoari...it show uniqueness" shunsui smiled. Mitsuomi smiled as they enter and took their places, "do you know what this meeting is about..jushiro-san" he asked. Mitsuomi glances at jushiro "not sure..sensei must have a reason" jushiro replies. Yamamoto slams his cane, "I call this meeting to order...one hour ago...we received word of several adjuchas hollows attacking a village in the eastern rukon district 65" he boomed. The captains murmured, "what do you propose sir?" yoruichi asked first.

"I want to send a team to investigate and eliminate the hollows" yamamoto states. Mitsuomi stood thinking and a smirk crept onto his face, "Head Captain..I would like to volunteer myself and my squad for this mission" he stated, elciting some shocked murmurs. Yamamoto opens one eye, "are sure kodomo..you have no Lt and only ten officers" he states. Mitsuomi steps out of his place, "I know the risk sir but this way i can properly test my officers and officer canidates...I will not let anyone die on my watch...squad 11 specializes in combat...its time it returns to former its glory" he states. Yamamto slams his cane, "Captain Kiriyu..The mission is yours..assemble your team and be prepared to leave in two hours" he boomed. Mitsuomi clicked his heels, "Sir!" he shouted, as the captains started to exit. Yoruichi tapped him on the shoulder with a thumbs up, shunsui tipped his hat and jushiro gave him a slight bow. Unohana tapped his shoulder, "are you sure..you can handle it?" she asked and mitsuomi nodded, "Sure..I can..." he smiled, vanishing. Mitsuomi returned his division and called his ten officers and ten officer canidates, "Tetsuzaemon..you will staying behind to keep the squad running...the rest of you pack for at least a two day journey...dimissed" he stated. The group left and started preparing, "you sure captain..most of them are inexperienced?" iba stated. Mitsuomi tapped his cheek, "dont worry..i got a plan" he replies, leaving.

Mitsuomi and his group arrived just in the village about three hours later, "so many soul reapers" one stated. Mitsuomi gathered his team in the village square, "Alrite..we'll go over strategy...as you are aware..several adjuchas level hollows have been spotted near here..our job is to eliminate them" he stated. Several of the group murmured and gasped, "what are ya scared...we're squad 11" sneered a buff looking man with a grey crew cut. Several took offense and started to draw their swords, "Enough!...we have a job to do..but if you wanna...I'll take you on" mitsuomi smirked. The group stayed their hands, "ok..now how many of you have experience against adjuchas hollows?" mitsuomi asked and only four raised their hands. The four stepped forward, one was the buff man named hinoki another was a young woman with black hair in a ponytail named asahina. The other two were fraternal twins with red hair named fei and sanei, "ok you four and myself will the team leaders..we'll break up into three groups of five and i will take the remaining four...you are to focus on a single adjuchas at a time...do not engage multiple opponents...if they try to gang up..retreat and regroup..dont be reckless...i'll pick the teams and they are not negotiable" he stated. Mitsuomi broke the group into the teams and began evacuting the village, "do not fear..by morning it will over" he stated to the village leader. Meanwhile on the ridge overlooking the village three hollows stood watching, "**So many and a captain is there**" one snickers, shaped like a turtle. The second hollow shaped like a spider, "**true..I sense their fear..its mouth watering**" she hissed. The third hollow shaped like large minotaur, "**yea..lets kill em**" he barked.

IVIVIV

Mitsuomi glanced skyward, "Alrite people..its Time...Team hinoki take the one coming from the left...Team Asahina take the one on the right...Team Fei-Sanei provide support...We take take the middle!" he shouted. Mitsuomi smirked as the biggest hollow landed in front of them, "the minotaur huh?..ok" he thought. The minotaur roared flaring his reiatsu, "**come on captain...show good fight**" he bellowed. Mitsuomi noticed his team was shaking, "I know you're scared but swallow your fear and attack!" he shouted. The four charged but the minotaur block their swings, mitsuomi lept into his path as the hollow charged a cero. Mitsuomi dodged the cero and grabbed his horns, flipping over his head and slamming the hollow to the ground, "fire a sokatsui!" he shouted. The four chanted the incantation and the blue blast struck the minotaur but he roared shaking off the attack. A red cero started to charge from his horn, firing at one of mitsuomi's team but he deflected the blast with a kick. Mitsuomi charged landed a rising kick, "now attack from the sides!" he ordered. The remaining two attacked from the sides, while mitsuomi and the other two attack from front and behind. The four way attack drew blood but the minotaur was still standing, "**You guys So weak**" he bellowed, flaring his reiatsu. The minotaur vanished in a flash slamming his fist into one the team breaking her arm but she avoided serious damage. Mitsuomi charged using skukuchi, landing several strikes but the minotaur grabbed his legs slamming mitsuomi into the ground, "**You die first captain**" he roared. Mitsuomi turned on his back and blocked with his boots and pushed the hollow back but the minotaur brought his fists down. Mitsuomi grinned wide as the minotaur's hands were sliced off, "**ahh...what happened?!**" he roared. Mitsuomi got to his feet as the minotuar charged but vanished landing a crippling punch to the minotaur's gut. The three still standing team members channeled their reiatsu into their blades and delivered a decapitating blow to the minotaur. Mitsuomi sheathed his sword, "one down...hmm seems the others are holding their own...fei and sanei are helping asahina finish off the spider and hinoki has just killed the turtle...good" he thought. The battles ended and the group converged in the square, "looks like both teams slayed their target with minimal injuries..on my team shani's left arm was broken but she will be ok" he stated.

Hinoki crossed his arms with a scoff, "I dont like this...what were you trying to accomplish...putting experienced fighter on teams with rookies...the rookies should've been used for support for us vets...so explain that captain...think hard about your anwser..because if i dont like it..you lose your best fighter" he stated. Mitsuomi only stared, "do you know how many of us were killed?" asahina asked. The others looked around, "some took some bumps and cuts but we're all still alive" fei stated and sanei nodded. Asahina glanced at mitsuomi, "then today's actions by our captain has given us valuable experience against adjuchas level hollows...his reason for the assignment was gave us all the chance to grow and gain experience...am i correct Captain?" she stated. Mitsuomi was about to anwser when suddenly a blade erupted from his chest. The group gasped wide eyed as blood sprayed, "**you dropped your guard..soul reaper captain**" a voice calmly stated. Hinoki and Asahina drew their swords as mitsuomi gurgled, "**you stand no chance against me**" the figure stated, tossing mitsuomi aside. The figure was averge height with a blade extended from his wrist, his body was nearly human shaped with cracked raptor like mask revealing a pale face and red eyes. The creature flared his reiatsu but stopped when a blade tapped his neck, "dont be so sure" a voice mocked. Asahina gasped to see mitsuomi behind the creature then to his corpse which was just his hoari, "that was utsusemi..a stealth force technique" she thought. Mitsuomi glanced to his group, "Asahina..Hinoki...Take the squad to safety..I'll deal with him" he stated but hinoki and several others voiced the opinion to stay. Mitsuomi flared his reiatsu like thunder, "I Wont say it Again...Take them and Go" he ordered. Asahina saluted and Hinoki huffed as the group vanished, leaving mitsuomi with the strange hollow. The hollow glanced back, "**i'm sure my blade connected**" he stated and mitsuomi smirked, "naw..just a trick of the eye...you're a strange hollow...are you a vasto lorde?" he asked. The hollow stayed silent as a blade shot from his back but mitsuomi dodged, "**I am called Tyranus...and no..I am not..I am something else**" he states.

[song playing...strive for power..bleach ost]

Tyranus extended his arm as several blades jutted forth, "**is it not customary for combatants to give their names..i have given you mine**" he states. Mitsuomi takes a kendo stance, "never seen a hollow with a cracked mask before" he thought, "I am squad 11 captain mitsuomi kiriyu" he states. Mitsuomi charges but vanishes, striking from behind but several blades jut from tyranus's back. Tyranus goes for a high back kick as a blade comes from his clawed foot but mitsuomi counters with a wide swing. Mitsuomi skids back but tyranus is on him with rapid punches, their blades clang and spark but mitsuomi stays firm. Tyranus charges a cero from his left blades but mitsuomi firmly cleaves the cero half and counters with a byakurai through tyranus's right shoulder, "**you are quite skilled**" tyranus states but mitsuomi only smirks. Tyranus retracts his arm blades and points his elbows at mitsuomi, from them two blades whiz like javelins but mitsuomi dodges using skukuchi and appears behind tyranus again but uses his right elbow to block and the blade shoots forth, slicing mitsuomi's right shoulder. Mitsuomi skips back as blood trickles down his right shoulder, "nice block and counter" he smirks. Tyranus charges with several arm blades but is blocked by invisible swords swings, "**your speed is impressive..however**" tyranus states, as two blades shot from his knees slashing mitsuomi's thighs. Tyranus skips back as mitsuomi wobbly stands with blood running down his legs, "**your speed has been cut...now you're going to die...in the wild...a wounded animal is easy prey**" tyranus stated. Tyranus extended blades from his arms and legs but does not notice mitsuomi has closed his right eye. Mitsuomi smirks as tyranus impales him, "**why are you laughing**" tyranus hissed. Mitsuomi grins wide, "because..i got you" he smiles, turning to mist. Tyranus's eyes widen as the area becomes black, "hahaha...looks like you're having trouble" mitsuomi mocked. Tyranus looked in every direction but saw no one, "**Come out..show yourself!**" he shoted but the darkness only laughed. Suddenly a hand gripped tyranus's throat, "I'll let you in on a secret...you think you're the apex predator but you're Not" mitsuomi grinned, coming out of the darkness. Tyranus had no time to react as mitsuomi drove zetseui through his abdomen but he gasped seeing a star in mitsuomi's left eye. The area returned to normal but mitsuomi was not done, zetseui started to glow and wail, "DragonStrike" mitsuomi recited. Tyranus howled in agony as he was obliterated by the blue blast, "I only face strong adversaries" mitsuomi stated but the only reply was the haunting wailing. [song ends]

IVIVIV

Asahina and the others watched the pillar of wailing blue energy, "wow..he's not one to mess with" she thought. Mitsuomi gingerly appeared from the clearing ahead of them shirtless with his wounds bandaged by his top, "the village is cleared of hollows...we'll return after..my wounds get checked" he stated. Mitsuomi and his group returned to the seireitei but mitsuomi was unaware someone was watching his battle. A figure watched the battle replay over and over, "you truly are immpressive" the figure stated. The door slowly opened, "Sir...its time" a voice stated. The chair turned to reveal sosuke aizen, "thank you kaname...return to your post...its time to put the plan into action" he coolly stated. Kaname bowed before leaving, "So Gin..what did you think of him?" he asked. Gin appeared from the shadows, "he's strong...beatin' tyranus like that" he smiled. Aizen continued to stare at the recording, "true but tyranus was a just the first step...soon it will come to pass" he stated. Mitsuomi meanwhile stood in front of his fellow captains giving his report, "so this hollow with the cracked mask..he was the leader?" yoruichi asked. Mitsuomi nodded slightly, "it was clear he was the running things but his power was interesting...he was different from the others especially that cracked mask" he stated. Yamamoto slammed his cane ending the meeting but mitsuomi knew that this could just the beginning.

To Be Continued

A/N...CHAPTER ONE IS DONE...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SKIP TO THE VANISHING SOUL CASE...WITH THE FALLOUT AND BATTLE BETWEEN TWO KENPACHI...THEN A SHIFT TO WWII WHERE MITSUOMI WILL ENCOUNTER AN EARLY FIRST GENERATION ESPADA TYPE..ALSO WILL ROMANCE BLOSSOM BETWEEN TWO CAPTAINS..FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER...REVIEW..LIKE..AND FOLLOW...THANKS AND STAY FROSTY


	2. The Battle Is To The Strong

A/N...CHAPTER TWO IS HERE...ITS STARTS JUST AFTER THE VANISHING SOUL CASE DURING THE HOLLOWFICATION INCIDENT...SO SIT BACK..ENJOY...READ..REVIEW AND LIKE

_zanpakuto_

**hollow/inner hollow speak**

DISCLAIMER...I DONT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

* * *

CH2-THE BATTLE IS TO THE STRONG

Mitsuomi watched those chosen to investigate the disappearance of Captain Muruguma and Lt Kuna, "i got a bad feeling" he thought, walking towards his division. Mitsuomi arrived back at his division and sat deep in thought, "_this bothers you doesnt it...they are friends you have made_" zetseui stated. Mitsuomi mentally nodded while resting his feet on his desk and resting his head on his right hand, "it just seems odd" he thought. The time clicked by as mitsuomi fell asleep at his desk but was awoken by tetsuzaemon, "Sir...Kisuke Urahara of squad twelve and Tessai Tsukabishi captain of the kido corp were arrested for using hollowfication of four captains and four Lts" he stated. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as he bolts out of his office and towards Squad Two, "Yoruichi..dont do anything stupid" he thought. Mitsuomi arrived at squad two and found that yoruichi was gone but found the head captain. Yamamoto opened one eye as mitsuomi stood before him, "why have you come kodomo?" he asked. Mitsuomi stay silent for a few seconds, "i came when i heard about captain urahara and came to see captain shihouin" he replied. Yamamoto noticed the uneasiness in his explanation, "The missing captains and Lts were found in squad 12...also less than hour ago...Yoruichi Shihouin has aided in their escape...all have vanished" he stated. Mitsuomi's eyes slightly widen, "Sir there must be a reason" he stated but yamamoto slammed his cane, "Captain Kiriyu...return to your division...the case will be investigated and be tactful about what you say from now on" he stated. Mitsuomi begrudgingly bowed and made the trek to squad 11, not before knocking down a tree with a single punch as he left. The days passed and the news spread that yoruichi, kisuke and tessai had vanished without a trace. The Goteijusantai was left disarray and the central 46 acted quickly to fill the vacant positions. Mitsuomi however was left to ponder why two of his friends were involved such crimes but he was forced not to say anything in public.

Mitsuomi arrived to place that brought a smile to his face, "Hello Captain Kiriyu...Captain Unohana..in her office" stated a young girl with silver hair. Mitsuomi found the office with no problems as he has done over the years, opening the door mitsuomi saw the serene retsu unohana. Unohana looked up with a gentle smile, "hello mitsuomi...please sit..i'll get the tea started" she stated, getting up from her desk. Mitsuomi sat down while unohana started the tea, "you know...we've been doing this for quite while...some people might think something going on between us" he stated, out of the blue. Unohana glanced back, "would that be trouble for the tough captain of squad 11" she stated. Mitsuomi snorted slightly, "no...its just...i dont have many friends anymore since...you know...well i got jushiro and shunsui and my officers but..well" he stated. Unohana sighed slightly, "this business with kisuke urahara has left us in a fractured state but for you its losing two dear friends" she stated, sitting a cup of milk tea on the table. Mitsuomi sipped the tea slowly, "i know its hard to think..kisuke would do this..hiyori was his Lt...but its just seems too convenient" he stated. Unohana placed her cup on the desk, "how so..he went against orders and was found in the company of the hollowfied captains and Lts by Lt Aizen...the bodies were even found in squad 12" she states. Mitsuomi sighed sadly, "I know he went against orders going there...but something bothers me..why was aizen there...he went against orders as well...its too coincidental" he stated. Mitsuomi scratched his cheek, "Lets change subject...yama-ji told me to be more tactful about what i say" he states and a sudden slight blush graces his cheeks, "Now...I was wondering will you go out with me tonight for dinner?" he stated. Unohana blinked slightly shocked, "so you're trying to make the suppossed rumors true" she stated, with a slight smirk. Mitsuomi chuckled, "well..we are friends..besides these meeting were for me to learn kido but we have kept them up...so i would like to repay you by taking you to dinner..besides..a guy would have be blind not to see the beauty you possess" he stated. Unohana rose from her seat bringing empty tea cups to the kitchen, "I thank you for the compliment..as for you offer...I..." she started to say, when the door opened and the sliver haired girl appeared. The girl bowed to them both, "what is it Isane?" unohana asked. Isane quickly bows "Ma'am..someone for squad 11 is here...she says someone wants to fight captain kiriyu" she replies. Mitsuomi rises from seat and heads for the door but stops, "After this..I'll come back for my Anwser" he smirked, leaving. Unohana sat down at her desk, "maybe a date would not be so bad" she cheerfully thought.

IVIVIV

Mitsuomi arrived to his division to find his squad gawking at someone, "where's your Captain..I want a fight" a voice gruffly asked. Mitsuomi reached the courtyard to see a tall man with long black and a vertcial scar on his face and a small pink haired girl on his shoulder, "this reiatsu is familiar" he thought. The man turned seeing mitsuomi as he walked towards him, "are you the captain?" he asked. Mitsuomi cracked a sly grin, "I am..i hear you wanna kill me...follow me" he stated and lead them to a thrity foot deep and fifty by fifty foot arena. Mitsuomi slipped off his hoari and scarf, "this should work...if you kill me in front of these witnesses...you get my postion..such is the law of squad 11" he stated. The small girl smiled wide, "kenny's happy today...when he's happy...he loses all control and has lots of fun" she stated. Mitsuomi smirked slightly, "well..i'm looking forward to it...before we start what your name?" he asked. The man glanced his way, "Kenpachi of Zaraki...now lets fight" he stated dropping in the arena, "i'm yachiru" the girl added. Mitsuomi grinned and dropped in the arena as kenpachi's reiatsu started to spark, "he's strong...however his reiatsu is wild...untamed" he thought. Kenpachi wasted no time charging with several rapid swings but mitsuomi blocked with his quicksword. A small gash however appeared on mitsuomi's right cheek and his narrowed, "hmm" he stated, thumbing the blood. Mitsuomi charged with skukuchi but kenpachi kept his pace as they traded blow for blow. The force of each swing sent shockwave after shockwave skyward, "his reiatsu is nearly that of a Lt" fei stated, "maybe more" sanei added. Asahina's silver eyes were glued on the battle, "this kenpachi is really strong to match the captain's pace but the captain is gauging his abilites" she thought. Mitsuomi skipped back with blood running down his left cheek, "his reiatsu is as dense as cale's...its like cutting steel...my attacks wound him but his reiatsu keeps him from serious harm" he thought. Kenpachi charged but mitsuomi parried and slashed his chest, "This is Good!" kenpachi howled, as his reiatsu started to rise.

[song playing...Beware of guys who use umbrellas on sunny days...Gintama Ost]

Mitsuomi charged appearing behind kenpachi slashing his back but kenpachi quickly countered and slashed mitsuomi's chest again. Mitsuomi and Kenpachi traded gash for gash, "hahaha..this the best fight ever!" kenpachi roared. Mitsuomi noticed kenpachi's gold reiatsu surrounding his body and started forming a giant laughing skull behind him. Kenpachi cackled wildy as they charged with a thunderous gust of wind and dust but one was sent flying from the dust into the far wall. The dust cleared revealing kenpachi with a demonlike grin, "the captain was?!..." fei stated and sanei gulped, "Impossible!" shouted hinoki. Asahina stood in shock, "hey lady..looks like smiley was defeated" yachiru stated and asahina turned to the smoke, "is she right...has the captain been defeated" she thought. Mitsuomi chuckled slightly from his indention in the wall, "this is surprising..he took everything i gave...now i understand his power...i'll admit..i underestimated him...but thanks to him..i got a jumpstart from this boredom...now i remember...returning to the old me should be appropriate" he thought. Mitsuomi flared his reiatsu breaking free of the wall, "Tremble...Zetseui" he stated, emerging from the smoke. Mitsuomi slowly marched forward with blood dripping from his forehead and various parts of his body but what shocked those watching was his eyes and his smile. Asahina stood wide eyed, "his demeanor has changed completely..that smile..those eyes" she whispers.

"Its seems this may be captain kiriyu's true nature" a voice said. Asahina turned to see captain unohana, "when this battle is finished..they will need aid..so i decided to come early" unohana stated. Mitsuomi pointed his now released sword at kenpachi, "Blood...the blood of who is strong or stronger than me...its what gets my blood boiling" he grinned. Kenpachi only cackled as they continued their fight, "Same with Me!" he howled. Unohana noticed that mitsuomi's braid had lossened and his hair was covering his face, "so is this his real demeanor on the battlefield" she thought. Kenpachi ran his sword through mitsuomi's left shoulder but mitsuomi pulled it out and slashed kenpachi's gut. Mitsuomi skipped back, "Kaze Ryu Odori!" he shouted, sending a blast of wind at kenpachi but mitsuomi gone as the attack connected. Mitsuomi appeared behind kenpachi with his sword wailing, "Call this a thank you for the fun" he smirked. Kenpachi had no time to react as the blast slammed him into the ground with clap thunder. Those watching stood wide eyed as the smoke cleared and kenpachi was on the ground and mitsuomi stood tall with his left arm dangling, "that was impressive instinct..he acted just enough to deflect my dragonstrike enough to avoid a fatal blow" mitsuomi thought. [song ends]

IVIVIV

Mitsuomi hoisted kenpachi on his shoulder and lept from the arena floor, "any longer..i would've had to use my bankai" he chuckled, dropping kenpachi and falling to his rear. Unohana started healing their wounds and mitsuomi brought kenpachi into his room to rest. Mitsuomi sat in a chair with his chest and left arm bandaged admiring kenpachi's jagged sword, "smiley...will you fight kenny again?" yachiru asked. Mitsuomi placed the sword back in its sheath, "but of course...he cured my boredom" he smirked, "so tell..you seem to know him quite well" he added. Yachiru smiled wide nodding, "yep..he gave me my name...and i remember you too smiley...it was a long time ago...you and kenny passed each other in a town...i remember those blue eyes" she stated. Mitsuomi scratched his cheek, "most people do...i remember now..its was in the northern districts...i remember this strong guy with a small girl on his shoulder but i paid it no mine...huh...small world" he smiled. Kenpachi started to groan, "Yay...Kenny is awake" yachiru chirps bouncing on the bed, "that you yachiru...wheres that captain?" he asked. Yachiru pointed and kenpachi sat up to see mitsuomi, "heh...judging by your sword its in a permanent released state...no wonder you kept up with me" mitsuomi stated, tossing kenpachi his sword. Mitsuomi leaned back crossing his legs, "i have a propostion for you...i want you to join my squad...this squads specialty is fighting...so you will get plenty to fight" he stated. Kenpachi glared slightly, "now i dont expect you to learn kido but i want you to learn hakuda..zanjutsu and hoho" mitsuomi stated and kenpachi scoffed, "why should i...just because you beat me" he states. Mitsuomi smirks slightly with his face covered in shadow, "maybe...however...i'll sweeten the pot...i'll give you say a century...then we will fight again...and i'll use all my power" he stated, his eyes glowing in the shadow. Kenpachi cracked a sharklike grin, "Alrite..I'll accept...Captain.." he smirks and mitsuomi grins, "heh...call me mitsuomi" he replies. Mitsuomi rises from his seat but tosses something to kenpachi, "Welcome to Squad 11..Lt Zaraki" he smiles, leaving.

Mitsuomi returned to his office to find ashina, fei, sanei and hinoki, "something on your mind?" he asked, sitting at his desk. Asahina pinched the bridge of her nose, "Captain..is it true...you're making that guy..the new Lt?" she asked. Mitsuomi studied their demeanor, "you have a problem with my decision...he's a good fighter...besides he can whip you all into shape" he stated. Hinoki huffed slightly, "he aint so tough" he stated. Mitsuomi arched an eyebrow, "really..as much as i would like to see you get your ass handed to you" he smirked but glanced sideways, "Kenpachi bears the name of the strongest...he nearly forced me to use my bankai...besides..he's only Lt in name only" he adds. Asahina studies her captain, "so is he as strong as a captain?" she asked. Mitsuomi leaned back, "i'd say so...a proven fighter from the rukon..like me" he replies. Fei and Sanei stay silent, "Cap...i heard tetsuzaemon is leaving..is that true?" fei asked, twirling her braid. Mitsuomi propped his legs on his desk, "yea...he's going to be the squad seven Lt..under sajin komamura the new captain" he stated. Sanei raised his hand, "thats not all...Lt Aizen will be the new Squad five captain as well as Kaname Tosen for squad nine" he added. Mitsuomi sighed slightly, "yea...major changes are coming...we cant be complacent...that being said" he states, reaching into his desk and pulls a kiseru. Mitsuomi stuffs the kiseru and lights it, "Captain...you said he nearly made you use your bankai...but you defeated him by using your shikai with one attack...how can you say he did" hinoki asked. Mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke, "bouwah...easy...if i had waited and fought defensively...he would forced my hand...in the past..i've seen simliar opponents" he explains. Asahina leaned forward in her chair, "Past?...Captain..i've wanted to ask you about that...based on what i saw against that hollow and today...you have alot of battle experience" she stated. A slight smirk started to form on mitsuomi's face, "you would be right asahina...Now...what i'm about to say stays in this room..you tell no one" he stated. The four looked at each other and nodded as mitsuomi got more comfortable, "All right...have you ever heard of a group called the rokukage" mitsuomi asked. The four looked at each other, "I have...they were a group of mercenaries but the were wiped out years ago..people said they were as strong as captains...they however stayed clear of the seireitei" asahina stated. Mitsuomi lit his kiseru again, "yes...but you forgot to mention one survived...Roku...he earned the name one man army for his power but he earned another name a few years after the rokukage's demise..in the southern rukon...district 35" he explained. Fei and Sanei gasped sharply, "i know that story...its said that roku managed to kill 100 men singlehandedly..earning the name 100 manslayer but he vanished...some say he died after the battle or went into hiding..who knows" fei explained. Hinoki sucked his teeth, "what does that have to do us?" he stated. Mitsuomi sighed deeply, "what if i were to tell you that roku is in our squad" he stated, causing the four to gasp. Hinoki scoffed, "you mean that guy is roku" he stated, as fei and sanei gulped. Asahina however sat in thought, "the roku was said to carry a long sword and had blue.." she thought but her eyes widen. Asahina quickly stood, "Captain..you're saying you are Roku?!" she stated and caused the others to gasp. Mitsuomi smirked slightly leaning his head on his propped up arms, "about 70 years ago..I killed 100 men all by myself..well if was 101 but who counts...so if i say..he nearly forced my hand..he's that tough...I'm confident i could defeat him but it would come not with out serious injury...so instead making him a future enemy...i'll make him an ally and the one closest to me" he explained. Asahina fell back in her chair slightly shaking, "now that being said...i'll leave you to digest what you heard...this squad will get stronger...i promise you" mitsuomi stated, leaving.

IVIVIV

Mitsuomi arrived back to squad four just as the sun was setting, strolling through the wings and made a beeline for unohana's office. Mitsuomi knocked twice and the door opened revealing unohana, "i've come for my anwser" he smiled. Unohana serenely smiled and invited him but watched him wince as he sat down in a chair, "are you sure dinner would be appropriate in your condition?" she asked. Mitsuomi moved his left to a more comfortable position, "i'll be ok..besides..i'm with the best healer in the seireitei" he states. Unohana started looking through several charts, "i hear you made that man you fought..your Lt" she casually stated. Mitsuomi flicked his right cheek with his rebraided ponytail, "news travels fast...yea..he reminds me...of me in some ways..or how I could have turned out..." he stated. Unohana looked up slightly shocked, "yourself in what way?" she asked but then thought of the fight. Mitsuomi sat silent for a few minutes before he spoke, "i didnt have the best childhood...heh...most people say that but for me it was fact...when you're told something long enough..you start to believe it...for the longest time..i was called the akuma no ko or akuma no egao...as i grew up...those feeling of torment became rage...which i used on the battlefield...part of me wanted to prove them right but zetseui kept me from going over the edge...i always lashed out in times of pain..never crying..just smiling...my one childhood friend once said my smile looked so painful but a girl i met later in life taught me to geniunely smile but losing her and others pushed me further down the path of destruction...sometimes its hard to express myself...so i hide my true nature...but deep down inside..i'm still that same smiling...crying little boy" he stated. Unohana sat in complete shock, "mitsuomi...i had no idea...but what made you open up to me?" she asked. Mitsuomi glanced towards the window, "I...I feel i can tell you anything...you geniunely listen" he replies. Mitsuomi and unohana continued to talk more about his childhood and his days as roku of the rokukage. Unohana glanced at the clock which read midnight, "unohana...its late..i think we save our dinner date for another time...i'll see tommorrow" mitsuomi stated with a bow. Unohana followed him to the squad four gates and saw him off but she was astonished that he openly came clean about his past.

Unohana returned to office to pick up her work and finally to private chambers, taking off her hoari and folding it neatly. Unohana placed it on a dresser and started to undo her braid in front a full length mirror, as the last part came undone. It revealed a single scar on her unblemished pure skin where her braid was, "i am amazed he would go into his past in such a way...he truly a mystery..." she thought. Unohana headed to bathroom turning on the water and climbed in the full tub. The bath relaxed her sore muscles and minor stress but her mind seem to wander towards a certain captain, drying off and staring at her reflection. Old memories started to return, "do i have feelings for him...other than as a doctor and friend" she thought, "Maybe because..he reminds you of yourself" a voice said. Unohana gasped slightly but her eyes started to widen seeing her reflection of the past, "Seeing him fight..awoke something in you..something you thought was buried..." her reflection stated. Unohana's reflection looked exactly like her except for half lidded eyes and emotionless expression, "you deny yourself...while he does not...up until he came here...he was a merciless killer to his enemies...he is like you but unlike you...he did not throw away his title as strongest...rather than be just called the strongest...he holds on to the hope of facing someone stronger...unlike his predecessors" the reflection utters. Unohana tries ignores her reflection words, walking into her bedroom and climbing into bed but her night was plagued with horrid mermories.

Mitsuomi at the same time was staring at the ceiling of his room, his night had been restless as the clock struck 3am, "what is unohana to me...a friend...a doctor...or something more" he thought, getting up. Mitsuomi walked in the garden behind his room lost in thought, "**do you want to be something more?**" a voice quipped. Mitsuomi stopped in his tracks, "so you finally decide to open your mouth..." he thought, "**hehe...i left you alone when you desimated hanza and his clan..but you used me killing katsuhiro...i'm hurt you treat me so**" the voice snickered. Mitsuomi lept onto the roof of his room, "you always stick your nose into anything i do" he thought, "**and you seem to seek out mystery like a moth to the flame...remember...if you gaze long enough into the abyss...the abyss will gaze back into you...unohana is the abyss for you**" the voice stated. Mitsuomi crossed his arms scoffing, "Dont try to quote Nietzsche...it doesnt suit you" he hissed, "**heh...dont deny it...you're drawn to her...one of the longest tenured captains but unlike the others a mystery...a mystery you want to unravel**" the voice stated, before disappering into the vastness of his mind. Mitsuomi sighed heavily, "_Do not let him get to you..he loves stiring up chaos_" zetseui stated, "I know" he thought, returning inside.

IVIVIV

Mitsuomi walked through his division as some of his men and women spared, it had been nearly forty years since kenpachi had joined his squad. Kenpachi brought a breath of fresh air into the squad not seen since he had become captain. Mitsuomi had filled two more officer positions with newcomers Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Asahina and the others had continued to follow their captain after his reveal of being the roku of the rokukage and brought him several trustworthy officers. Mitsuomi was no closer in his endevavor to unravel the mystery of retsu unohana, "several sporadic dates but no closer...is he right...am i flirting with disaster" he thought. Mitsuomi entered his office to find kenpachi lounging and yachiru drawing on some papers, "hey smiley" she chirped. Mitsuomi slipped off his haori and drapped it on his chair, "So...is there reason why you're in my office not yours kenpachi?" he asked, sitting down. Kenpachi scoffed propping his boots on a table, "bored..need something to do?" he stated. Kenpachi was dressed similar to mitsuomi with boots instead of sandals and had ripped sleeves with an eyepatch on his right eye, "I hear we got some new recruits..go test em..but dont kill em" mitsuomi quipped. Kenpachi grinned wide and took off with yachiru on his shoulder, "bye bye smiley" she crowed. Mitsuomi then reached into his desk pulling out a report from the world of the living, namely the ongoing war in the world, "thousands are dying this war...such depravity" he thought. A hellbutterfly flies into the room delivering a message to mitsuomi, "captain kiriyu report to squad one" it relays, before floating away. Mitsuomi draps his hoari over his shoulders and heads out the door into flashstep, arriving a few minutes later. Mitsuomi spots a young woman with two long braids, "Shaolin?...been awhile" he smiled. Shaolin turned with a glare, "..oops sorry..Captain Fon" mitsuomi corrected and she turned away, "it has been captain kiriyu" soifon replies. The doors of the captain's hall open and mitsuomi with soifon enter but the only the head captain and unohana are present, "Captain Kiriyu...Captain Fon...I have mission for the both of you including Captain Unohana...Several hours ago..we recieved a report from a patrol team in the world the living..of a strange hollow..with a cracked mask" yamamoto stated. Mitsuomi's eyes narrowed, "Captain Kiriyu...you have fought against a cracked mask hollow..you take will the lead..Captain Fon will provided support and Captain Unohana for Medical support...several of your officers will accompany from your squads will sent along" yamamoto stated. The three Captains bowed and headed to select their team, "you seem upset by this?" unohana asked, walking along with mitsuomi. Mitsuomi shook his head, "No...its just this cracked mask hollow..the last one i fought was smart and nearly as strong as a captain...but to send three captains...makes it serious" he stated. Mitsuomi and unohana stopped at the squad four gates and he bowed as she entered. Mitsuomi returned to his division and informed the officers assigned to go, "Why aint I going" kenpachi barked. Mitsuomi sighed slowly, "Look no need to pound a nail into wood with two hammers...sending us both is overkill...besides...you gotta train the the newbies" he replies and headed off with his team before kenpachi or ikkaku could retort.

Mitsuomi arrived to the main gate with his team of asahina, hinoki, fei and sanei. Soifon and her team of forty arrived soon after followed by unohana, isane and several others. The gate opened and the group headed with the captains in the lead through the dangai. The senkaimon finally opened above a wartorn city amid explosion and gunfire, as they landed on a bombed out building. The group surveyed the destruction around them, "many hollows will born of this conflict...so be on guard everyone..perform konso when you can" soifon stated. Mitsuomi stood arms crossed, "Cap...whats the name of this town?" sanei asked and mitsuomi sighed, "StalinGrad...the war is heavy here...We should setup camp outside of town" he replies. The group makes their way to the forest and sets up camp and a barrier in a clearing. The sun started to set as the group sets up for the nightwatch and mitsuomi drew first shift. Mitsuomi sat next a small fire with zetseui at his side, "_you seem calm...considering the situation_" zetseui commented. Mitsuomi reached in his hakama pulling a small silver case and a zippo, opening the case he pulls a cigarette and lights it. Mitsuomi takes a short drag and puffs a few rings, "we have seen no hollow activity...its just troublesome" he thought. Mitsuomi hears a noise but stops when he sees Soifon, "couldnt sleep?" he asked. Soifon sat down as he flicked the cigarette in the fire, "No...its almost time for my shift" she stated but sighed, "um...i've been curious about something...you hung around Her alot...were you more than...colleagues?" she asked. Mitsuomi arched an eyebrow, "you mean yoruichi...she was my hakuda teacher...as for more than colleagues...well we slept together a few times...come to think of it you caught us once...huh...Or maybe you wanna know why she left" he smirked. Soifon turned red but her eyes narrowed, "I have no clue why she left or care...if you're so hung up on it..get stronger and confront her..if and when she returns" mitsuomi states, standing. Mitsuomi left soifon who was scowling but was unaware someone else was watching and listening. Retsu quickly returned to her tent as mitsuomi passed, "my heart is racing...my cheeks are flush...why do i care if he slept with yoruichi?" she thought, "Maybe you're jealous...jealous that the cat tasted him first" a voice echoed in her mind. Retsu slumped into her bunk and tried to sleep but her mind constantly wandered to mitsuomi.

IVIVIVI

Mitsuomi stood with his team at the edge of town, "alrite..soifon's team will take the northern part town...hinoki...fei and sanei..you take the west...asahina and i will take the east" he stated. Hinoki nodded as the three vanished, "captain...this place...i feel a dark aura" asahina commented. Mitsuomi and asahina walked through the streets, "many have died...their anger..regret..its all here...this war will bring about an increase in hollow activity...and this strange hollow only adds to it" he stated. Mitsuomi lept atop a building with asahina following, below them several soldiers were firing on a tank but were quickly cut down by automatic fire. A sudden spike in reiatsu catches their attention, "thats hinoki" asahina stated, as they vanished into flash step. Mitsuomi and asahina followed the reiatsu to western edge of town and found hinoki on the ground, "Hinoki!" asahina shouted, running to him. Mitsuomi looked around and saw fei dragging herself towards sanei near a building. Asahina turned hinoki over to see him sweating profusely, "uhh...asa..that you...get away..we killed it twice but it kept coming" he groaned. Asahina checked his pulse and it was irregular, "**he wont lassst much longer**" a voice mocked. Asahina turned to see a hollow standing a few feet from her, "**sssee..he'ssss dead**" it sneered. Asahina gasped seeing that hinoki had stopped breathing, "hinoki" she whispers, drawing her sword. The hollow was tall and lanky with snake scales for skin with rust colored hair and a lower half snake like mask, "**you dont ssseem ssstrong but that guy with you isss..i'll kill you...then him**" it hissed. Asahina had no time to react as the hollow's left arm extended and grabbed her left ankle and pulled her forward. The hollow slammed asahina into the ground with a thud but kept his vicelike grip but as he pulled her closer. The arm was suddenly sliced off by a blue bolt, "**what?!**" the hollow hissed but before it could counter was engulfed by a yellow blast.

Asahina lanquished on the ground but turned to see mitsuomi with sanei on his back and fei with an arm around his neck. Mitsuomi carefully placed fei and sanei on the ground as asahina limped over, "are you alrite?!" he asked. Asahina dropped to the ground, "hinoki is dead...and my ankle is broken" she states. Mitsuomi stood and walked to the crater but only found snake skin, "Captain..what about fei and sanei?!" asahina asked. Mitsuomi glanced back, "can you move..they are bad off" he stated and asahina stood, "i can still use flashstep" she replies. Mitsuomi looks over hinoki's body but see no wounds but a mark on his neck, "like a snake bite...so thats it...the silent predator...he poisoned hinoki and fei but she on had a slight nick..thats why she can still move...he even managed to break sanei's back" he thought. Mitsuomi was shook from his thought by asahina shouting, looking up he narrowly dodged a red cero. Mitsuomi looked up to see the hollow standing atop a building, "Asahina!..get going...find unohana and soifon" he shouted and asahina quickly vanished.

(song playing...Invasion..bleach ost)

Mitsuomi performed several rapid handsigns surrounding fei and sanei, "**sssoo...you're the captain..Excellent**" the hollow sneered, dropping to the ground. Mitsuomi took a battojutsu stance as the hollow slowly walked towards him, "**I am Ssserpentarisss...identify yoursself**" it hissed. Mitsuomi simply charged but vanished, "**above**" serpentaris hissed blocking mitsuomi's downward draw. Serpentaris extended his left arm but mitsuomi inched back, however the punch connected sending mitsuomi into a wall. Mitsuomi got to his feet with blood dripping from his cut cheek, "i know..i dodged" he thought. Serpentaris rushed forward with both his arms, shooting forward but again mitsuomi misjudged the distance and took a double punch to the gut, "**you ssseem to be losssing...ssuch a sshame**" serpentaris mocked. Mitsuomi got to his feet but took a strange stance with the blade straight out in both hands, "the sword that believes stance..old but effective" he thought. Serpentaris wasted no time attacking but this time mitsuomi dodged and counters with a slash across serpentaris's chest, "your arms can extend but those marking confuse opponents about the distance..as for my name..Squad 11 Captain Mitsuomi Kiriyu" mitsuomi smirked. Mitsuomi took odd stance with zetseui gripped in his left fingers and the blade pointed out, "clever trick with the marking..i got something similar" he smirked, with his right eye closed and his reiatsu rising. Mitsuomi sprinted forward with the blade aimed at serpentaris but he sidestepped the swing. However a gash appeared on serpentaris's side as mitsuomi turned the thrust in a side sweeping attack. Serpentaris backed away but another cut appeared, "twice..ive dodged but his attack wounds me" he thought. Mitsuomi charges with his blade in both hands with the blade curved up to his left hip. Serpentaris guarded for the attack on the right but the cut came from the left. A small trickle of blood started to run down mitsuomi's left cheek, "shit..its happening sooner this time..now much longer" he thought.

(song playing...Amaterasu...naruto shippuden ost)

Serpentaris noticed the blood and started to see a shimmer from mitsuomi's blade but had no time to think as mitsuomi charged rapidly. Mitsuomi lept upward bringing the blade but serpentaris to dodge as the ground turned to ice but mitsuomi quickly countered with a gust of wind. Serpentaris blocked the attack but didnt come out unharmed, "he is resourceful but the blood in his eye..its affecting him" he thought. Mitsuomi took several steps when a shooting pain erupted in his left eye, "Not now" he thought gripping his face. Serpentaris now noticed mitsuomi's blade extend to six feet, "**Ssso..your trick hasss run itsss coursse...that blood isss a bad sssign...your visssion isss impaired**" he sneered. Mitsuomi opened his right as he closed his bleeding left but serpentaris quickly jumped into his blind spot charging a cero. Mitsuomi gripped zetseui cleaving the cero in half but serpentaris used the time to wrap his arm around mitsuomi's left arm to the elbow. Mitsuomi groaned softly as the vicelike grip crushed his arm, losing his grip on zetseui as she clattered to the ground. Serpentaris tried to pulled mitsuomi forward but he stayed firm, "shit..my muscles feel like they are tearing apart...i'm losing feeling" he thought. Serpentaris started to cackle as he charged another cero with his right but stopped when misuomi fired a byakurai through his left arm and vanished. Mitsuomi appeared a foot from serpentaris but sidestepped the cero, "**Die...Captain**" serpentaris howled. Mitsuomi gripped his crippled left tight, landing a crippiling liver punch but was not done as serpentaris howled in pain, "Hado #88 Hiryu Geizoku Shinten Raiho" he shouted. The blue electric blast obliterated serpentaris leaving a smoking gash, "i doubt that was last off him" mitsuomi thought, dropping to one knee. (song ends)

IVIVVIV

Mitsuomi dispelled his barrier around fei and sanei, looking to his arm it was bruised and numb, "Captain Kiriyu!" a voice shouted. Mitsuomi turned to see Isane as well several squad four members, hiding his arm in haori. He turned to them, "Captain are you alrite" isane asked but mitsuomi raised his hand, "hmm...tend to them" he stated, wiping his eye. Isane got several stretchers ready for fei, sanei and hinoki to take them bring back to camp. Unknown to them serpentaris was watching from the shadows, "**that captain wass sstrong...i must think of a better ssstrategy...but he will die next time**" he whispers vanishing. Mitsuomi and the group returned to the camp but mitsuomi went straight to his tent, "_your arm and eye are damaged badly..you need to be checked out_" zetseui commented, concerned. Mitsuomi lifted his dangling arm to his lap and opened his left eye but saw next to nothing. The once haunting steel blue eye was now dull and listless, "_you used it too much...anymore and you will be completely blind in that eye_" zetseui chided. Mitsuomi sat in silence when the tent opened, "Captain...sanei and is asking for you" a squad four member stated. Mitsuomi nodded and followed to the medical tent, "captain..fei..she..she" asahina whispered, as she approached. The medical tent opened as unohana exited with a sad look in her serene face, "I'm sorry Captain...the poison was too fast reacting" she stated. Mitsuomi placed his right hand on her shoulder, "you did what you could...they went down fighting..as proud squad 11 members" he sadly smiled. Unohana noticed he had shed his braid and his hair was covering his left eye but she silently gasped as a slight breeze quickly revealed his arm as he past. Mitsuomi entered the tent and saw sanei laying in makeshift bed, "cap..that you...my..my sister is dead" sanei whispers, softly crying. Mitsuomi placed a comforting hand on sanei's shoulder, "I'm sorry..about fei...what about your injuries?" he asked. Sanei stifled his sobs, "captain unohana said that..that..my spine..may be damaged...thats why i cant feel my legs...my life as a soul reaper is over" he whispers. Mitsuomi's eye widen, "Cap...promise me...promise me...you will get this guy...I know its still alive...Make him pay for me...my sister and hinoki" sanei stated, lifting his left hand. Mitsuomi gripped the hand, "I Promise...He will not escape" he stated, getting up but sanei noticed something wrong.

Mitsuomi left the tent and was immediately stopped by unohana with a serious look, "captain...follow me...i need to check your injuries" she stated. Mitsuomi scoffed slightly, "I'm fine...Captain" he stated but unohana was not dissuaded, "No..Mitsuomi..you're not...i saw your arm" she stated, grabbing his hoari. Mitsuomi noticed several people starting to gather, "Fine...retsu...follow me" he stated and unohana followed. Mitsuomi entered his tent followed closely by unohana, "take off your hoari" she stated and sucked some air into his nose as he did. Unohana noticed the arm was hanging nearly lifeless and was heavily bruised, "can you feel this?" she asked, moving his fingers. Mitsuomi shook his head as unohana grabbed a needle and started going up his arm but he felt nothing, "this is severe nerve damage...broken bones as well" she thought. Unohana reached almost to his shoulder, "felt that...must be bad" whispers mitsuomi. Unohana shook her head, "you have severe damage...you might just lose this arm" she chided. Mitsuomi sighed moving his hair away from his face, "wouldnt be the first thing lost" he stated, revealing his eye. Unohana gasped slightly seeing the dull left eye compared the shimmering right, "what happened?...was this the hollow as well?" she asked. Mitsuomi rubbed his eye, "no..its one on my zanpakuto abilities...its an illusion using the eyes called tsukiyomi but i used up my eye's light against serpentaris...using it...is a double edge sword" he explained. Unohana started cleaning and dressing his wounds, "why did you come to examine me?" mitsuomi asked. Unohana's breath hitched, "its my duty as the captain of squad four" she stated. Mitsuomi sighed softly, "I mean...why did you come personally...Isane could've done this or one your officers" he stated. Unohana looked up and their eyes met, "i could've..but the seriousness required my expertise" she stated, looking away. Mitsuomi noticed a slight blush on her cheeks, "really...you've trained your people to assess and treat...anyone of them could have done this...So again i ask...why did You come?" he stated. Unohana turned away from him, "you're right...however..i am the senior captain in this mission...its my responsibilty to keep you safe" she stated, trying to leave. Mitsuomi grabs her delicate wrist, "Me...don't you mean Us?...retsu..what are we to each other...fellow captains...friends or are we something more" he stated and her breath hitched again. Unohana left without a word and quickly headed to her tent but her thoughts were conflicted.

IVIVIV

Mitsuomi however returned to town and saw nothing bodies left to rot but something caught his eye. A soldier dressed in black Schutzstaffel uniform with his chain of fate hanging from his chest and a small weak hollow about to do battle, "Keinz...what have you become?!" the soldier shouted, drawing a saber from his side. Mitsuomi decided to stay and watch, "this soldier has some reiatsu" he thought, looking around. Mitsuomi saw a black M43 cap on the ground, dusting it off and slipped it on as the solider tried to kill the hollow. The soldier swung at keinz but it blocked with its claws, "he is skilled..but" mitsuomi thought, as the hollow knocked the soldier to the ground. Keinz raised its claws ready to deliver the killing blow but the soldier gasped seeing a blue bolt strikes keinz. Keinz falls to the ground dead as the soldier looks to see someone approaching, "Who are you?!...Are you Red army?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi chuckles as he lights a cigarette, "I assure you..I'm Not...SS soldier" he smirks. The soldier gets to his feet, charging with his saber but mitsuomi grabs the blade barehanded and crushes it, "big mistake..look i didnt come for a fight as you can see i'm injured...besides if you haven't noticed..you're dead...um" mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi notices the man's looks about nineteen with blond and blue eyes, "how can i be dead?...as for my name its Hans Kroenen" he states. Mitsuomi grabs hans by the collar and leads him to where the chain stops, "see..you have been dead at least a week or more" he states. Hans drops to his knees seeing his bullet riddled body, "but how am i still here" he whispers. Mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke, "when you die..you're supposed to pass on but you must have some regret...maybe you want some superior race thing...His ideology..like good soldier" he states. Hans stands up, "Nein...i didnt come to this place for that..I came for a Love the Homeland...the things i have seen...i will surely burn...spirit or whatever...please take it away" he states. Mitsuomi tips up his new cap, "i'm a soul reaper...a guardian of the dead...before i send you off...tell why did linger here and try to fight that hollow?" he asked. Hans glanced his way, "a voice told me to...it said to cleanse the evil...it has guided me for a long time..kept me from commenting unspeakable acts...its tells me now i can trust you" he states. Mitsuomi flicks his cigarette away, "tell me..when you were alive...were you able to see the souls of the dearly departed?" he asked. Hans nodded, "yes...i kept it to myself" he stated and mitsuomi smirked, "that good...makes this easy" he stated, drawing zetseui and sliced the chain in half. Hans fell the ground as the chain was cut, "What have you Done?!" he shouted but started screaming when the chain started to consume itself.

Mitsuomi shifted his left arm in his sling, "Its called..Encroachment...I cut your chain of fate...you will either become like your buddy keinz or if that voice in your head..is what i think it is...you can become a soul reaper..like me" he stated. Hans convolsed on the ground as the chain consumed itself, "will i die like this" he thought, "_No..Hans..you can live...remember your pride_" a voice said. Hans recognized the voice, "_Pull the rest of the chain...begin your new journey_" the voice shouted. Hans slowed reached for the chain, "thats it you can do it kid" mitsuomi whispers, watching. A white light engulfed hans as he yanked the chain and when it died down. Hans was lying unconscious with a new saber by his side, "his power is low officer level..impressive...but i'll whip him into fighting shape" mitsuomi stated, picking up the sword. Mitsuomi placed the sword in his belt and lifted hans onto his shoulder and vanished, arriving back at the campsite. Asahina hobbled from the medical tent as mitsuomi arrived, "captain...who is that?" she asked, following him to hinoki's tent. Mitsuomi placed hans on the cot, "german soldier turned soul reaper...i cut his chain of fate and he managed to acquire his zanpakuto" he stated. Hans started to stir, "where am i...what happened?" he whispers, sitting up. Hans saw mitsuomi and a girl with silver eyes, "you're in one of my deceased men tent...you're now soul reaper in my squad" mitsuomi stated. Mitsuomi pulled hans new saber from belt, "it will take sometime to learn its name...when we return...i'll get you enrolled in the academy" he stated, handing hans the sword. Mitsuomi motioned for asahina to follow him, "stay with him...anwser any questions..he'll have alot...anyone asks..he a member of the squad" he stated. Asahina nodded, "yes captain...but can we trust him?" she asked and mitsuomi glances at hans, "he's an honest kid...caught up in war...not of his making" he replies and asahina returns inside.

IVIVIV

Mitsuomi returned to his tent in silence, slipping off his hoari and placing zetseui next to it. Mitsuomi slumped onto his cot and finally laid back but the stress of the day finally got to him. Mitsuomi's face suddenly contorted into a pained expression as tears welled up in his eyes, "Its not your fault...you trained them right" a voice serenely stated. Mitsuomi sat up seeing unohana staring back at him with a concerned look, "now you see me crying...like a child" he chuckled, wiping his tears. Unohana folded her arms, "is it wrong to grieve for fallen comrades" she asked. Mitsuomi scoffed, "not in squad 11...we are warriors...crying has no place on the battlefield" he states. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, "why did you come here anyway?" he asked, looking up at her. Unohana tried to avoid his gaze, "i thought about what you said earlier...what are we to each other?...we have known each other awhile...on the surface..you are cocky...cold and fierce but you can be kind..gentle...you grieve in silence but remain strong for your men...you are a mystery me...something i wanna solve" she stated. Mitsuomi snorted and started softly laughing, "heh..I said the same thing about you...you are kind and gentle but you can bring a grown man to his knees with a simple smile...however your eyes tell a story...you are mystery to me...i wanna solve that mystery" he stated. Mitsuomi rose from his cot and slowly strolled forward and soon he towered over unohana's five foot two frame, "so..i'll ask one last time...then that will be the end of it...do you Want..Us to be more than friends...more than what we were before?" he asked, with his hot breath on her neck. Unohana gazed up into his only visible eye but she reached up and caressed his bandaged left side, "I..I..think..I want to be more" she whispered, softly kissing him. The kiss seem to last forever but when it broke, mitsuomi noticed her red cheeks and the sweet taste of her lips. Mitsuomi then pulled her into an embrace, "was that your first kiss..it was divine" he smirked. Unohana blushed harder and pushed him slightly, "No..." she stated, wrapping her arms around him. Mitsuomi softly chuckled as they stood embraced but unohana released her hug, "good night mitsuomi...please get some rest" she stated, turning to leave. Mitsuomi simply waved, "Good night..Retsu" he smiled, as she closed the tent.

Mitsuomi walked over to his haori and grabbed his cigarette case, "_have you already fallen for her?_" zetseui questioned. Mitsuomi placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it, " no..its this was just the first step but that will have to wait" he thought. Mitsuomi sat down on the floor crosslegged and took a long drag, "Oi...Oi...I know you Can hear me" he stated. The sound of laughter echoed in his mind, "I..Need your Power" mitsuomi stated, "**Huh?...heh...i said it before...i left you alone when you desimated hanza and his clan..but you used me killing katsu...now..you find yourself in a situation where you need me?...haha..its cause for laughter**" a voice quipped. Mitsuomi blew smoke through his nose, "_the situation affects us all...we dont kill this hollow...we all die...he wouldnt ask..unless it was life or death_" zetseui stated. The voice chuckled wildly, "**Ohh...and you are accepting this?...wow it must be serious**" it sneered, "**Alrite...I'll do it...I will trade my arm for yours and your eye for mine...Now i hope you will ready for the consequences of this**" it added. Mitsuomi puts out his cigarette, "I know the risk...just do it" he stated, "**Heh...alrite..you should put up the barrier..no need for prying eyes**" the voice stated. Mitsuomi performed a one handed handsign and his barrier surrounded him. Zetseui manifested behind him and sat crosslegged as well, "I_ hope you know...Whomever fights monsters should see to it...that in the process he does not become a monster himself_" she stated.

IVIVIV

Unohana walked through the camp on her way to see mitsuomi, " i still cant believe..i kissed him" she thought but shook from her thoughts. Isane rushed over, "Captain unohana...we just recieved a report from one of captain fon's team...dozens of adjuchas hollows are attacking in the city" she stated. Unohana's eyes slightly widen, "Isane...strengthen the barrier around the camp and bring me minazuki...i will inform captain kiriyu and we will go assist" she states and isane rushes off. Unohana headed for mitsuomi's tent but met up on asahina and hans, "asahina-san..and who is this?" she asked. Hans clicked his boots, "hans kroenen..ma'am..squad 11" he stated, saluting. Unohana bowed slightly, "i thought captain kiriyu only brought four...but that can wait...follow me" she stated. Asahina and hans followed unohana to mitsomi's tent but found it empty, "his hoari is still here...where could the captain have gone..could he have sensed something?" asahina asked. Unohana searched the tent but it had no indication where he had gone, "asahina-san...hans-san...i would like you to assist my squad...i will find captain kiriyu..he may have already gone to assist captain fon" she stated. Isane entered the tent carrying minazuki, "thank you isane..they will be assisting you...i will return soon" unohana stated, leaving the tent. Unohana vanished into flashstep into the city, "i do not sense him...mitsuomi..just what are you up to?" she thought.

[song playing...Reise Reise...rammstein]

Mitsuomi stood atop a building sensing the battle at hand with a cigarette hanging limply in his mouth, his arm still in a sling and his eye still bandaged. Zetseui was strapped his back with the hilt tipped to his right side, "time to test the waters" he thought, dropping to the street. Mitsuomi slowly strolled the abandoned street, when several shadows caught his eye but without flinching kept his stride. Several hollows charged and were quickly cut to pieces by his quicksword, above him planes started to commence an air raid. Mitsuomi continued his stroll amid the explosions around him and finally arrived in the town sqaure to find Serpentaris standing atop a disguarded fountain and dozen of soldiers littered around him, "**Ssso...you've come...Foolisssh...missstake**" serpentaris hissed. Mitsuomi took a drag and blew smoke through his nose, "Foolish mistake...I dont it see that way" he stated. Serpentaris lets out a hissing laugh, "**You ssshould...among your comradesss..you only brought four men...and all four have been defeated including yoursself...you are Foolisssh**" he stated. Suddenly nine adjuchas surround mitsuomi, "they have names...Hinoki...Fei...Sanei...Asahina and you will pay for each one" mitsuomi, drawing zetseui. The Adjuchas charge but mitsuomi drives zetseui into the ground, "Zetseui..Tsuchi..ryu Odori" he stated and several spikes erupted and killing two of the hollows. One fired a cero but mitsuomi lept skyward, "Kori ryu no odori!" he shouted, freezing three hollows. Wind started to whip around zetseui, "Kaze ryu Odori!" he shouted, slicing the ice encased hollows to pieces. The remaining four charged as mitsuomi but he tipped zetseui down as she started to wail and howl, "Dragonstrike!" he shouted and wailing blue blast desimated the hollows. Mitsuomi turned to Serpentaris, "**Desspite your injuriesss..you killed nine adjuchasss...but Ssstill you ssstruggle to fight**" serpentaris sneers. Mitsuomi points zetseui at serpentaris, "Always...its not in me to roll over and die!..." he stated, flaring his reiatsu and serpentaris followed suit.

[song plays...Fade to black B14..bleach ost]

Mitsuomi raised zetsuei high, "Bankai...Kurai Heki..Zetseui!" he howled and the air displaced violently. Serpentaris picked up two bayonets as the winds died down and black menacing scythe was resting on mitsuomi's shoulder. Mitsuomi charged and lept into the air, bringing the blade downward but Serpentaris blocked with the blades, "**Interessting**" he hissed, as they vanished. The sound of impacts filled the amid the explosions, mitsuomi skidded in air with a gash on his right leg and serpentaris appeared extending his arms. Mitsuomi dodged and fires off a lightning bolt but serpentaris countered with a cero, "Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku!" mitsuomi shouted, tossing zetseui into the air and then catching it with the kido. Serpentaris watched intrigued as mitsuomi spun zetseui with the kido chain "Yami-en ryu no odori!" mitsuomi howled. A spiraled red flame accented by black flames rained down like a missile, slamming into serpentaris and drove him into the ground. Mitsuomi landed in front of the crater to see serpentaris motionless, "his skin again" he thought. When suddenly Serpentaris crawled from the skin unharmed, "**hehe...I'm getting sstronger by the minute...each ssskin i casst off makes me ssstronger...you and your foolissh ssubordinatesss...have helped me attain my true form!**" he howled. Serpentaris flared his reiatsu and slammed a weighted punch to mitsuomi, sending flying him but then caught him with a kick to the back. Mitsuomi grunted as flew into air and violently slammed into the ground. Serpentaris landed on a building as his muscles flexed and bulked as he lets out an unholy shriek, "**I will crusssh you into Dusst**" he howled. A pair of scaled wings erupted from his back as rust colored aura surrounded serpentaris and with a huge howl. The wind and building were displaced violently as the smoke revealing serpentaris in his true form. Mitsuomi shakes the cobwebs loose as he got to his feet with blood dripping from the bridge of his nose, "So is that your true form...no more shedding skins" he stated, blowing blood out of his nose. Serpentaris chuckled in his throat, "**Yes...and i will crush you with it**" he hissed. Mitsuomi spat out some blood, "I see...i'll admit..you're strong" he stated, loosing his sling and lets the bandaged arm dangle, "heh...and to boot it got rid of that ssspeech problem" he smirked, as his purple reiatsu started rising and was now accented with black.

[song playing...what can you see in your eyes...bleach ost]

Serpentaris eyes flickered in anger as he charged a rust colored cero but his eyes started to widen as mitsuomi raised his bandaged left arm. Mitsuomi pointed his left at serpentaris and started charging a dark purple cero of his own as serpentaris fired his. The ceros coalesced and exploded in a huge pillar of destruction, throwing debris everywhere. Serpentaris emerged from the smoke, "Impossible...that was a Real Cero...soul reapers cant fire ceros and he fired it from that useless arm" he thought. Mitsuomi appeared above and fired another cero but serpentaris again countered with his own. Unohana meanwhile raced through the city when she saw the explosion. Unohana followed their reiatsu to an old factory, just as a rocket exploded near the base of a smoke stack. Mitsuomi landed on the falling stack an sprinted full speed up the stack as serpentaris raced down. The stack spilt in half and shockwave after shockwave erupted in the sky, "their reiatsu is even but one seems to be rising" unohana thought, following the shockwaves. Serpentaris skidded in air as mitsuomi appeared in front with zetseui on hand with the scythe blade tipped down, "**i'd say..you were toying with me captain..in our first encounter**" he hissed. Mitsuomi spun zetseui in his hand, "and i say you were as well...with such a transformation" he smirked, as zetsuei came to an abrupt halt and raised his left hand out. Mitsuomi vanished in a flash and appeared inches from Serpentaris, "Sokatsui" he recited, blowing serpentaris backwards. Mitsuomi moved his hand like triangle, "Bakudo #30..Shitotsu Sansen" he added, pinning serpentaris to a building. Mitsuomi charged the bound Serpentaris but his wings grabbed mitsuomi and slammed him into a building, then a cero to free himself. Serpentaris charged the rubble but a barrage of blue bolts stopped him but he gasped as mitsuomi appeared above, however he dodged the downward swing. Mitsuomi pointed his scythe at Serpentaris, "I'm curious how a hollow like you came into being..the last cracked mask hollow distinctly denied being a vasto lorde but something else entirely...so what are you?!" he stated. Serpentaris only hissed as mitsuomi charged, swinging zetseui back and forth despite the size. Serpentaris despite his size dodged like snake, "**you move splendidly captain but i give you no openings...as for my origins..its of no importance**" he sneered. Mitsuomi swung wide but serpentaris dodged, appearing behind as mitsuomi swung back and caught the shaft of the scythe. Their reiatsu's bounced off each other shooting sparks, "**found an opening**" serpentaris hissed. Serpentaris opened his mouth wide as a snake shot forth and dug its fangs into mitusomi's neck. Mitsuomi groaned as the venom entered his body, "**This is a more concentrated than before..you will suffer greatly**" serpentaris mocked. [song ends]

IVIVIVI

[song playing...Ten Years Kashmir II Orchestra Perc Mix...corner stone cues]

Unohana reached the battle site and saw mitsuomi in air with a snake around his throat, "the poison will kill him at this rate" she thought. Unohana slowly drew minazuki to aide mitsuomi, "Dont...In..Terfere...Retsu...Th..is my fight!" he shouted. Serpentaris glanced unohana's way but he screeched, when ice started to form on his arms and the snake in his mouth, "you ..into..my..tr..aap" mitsuomi smirked, as ice formed on his face. Mitsuomi suddenly appeared behind serpentaris, "Hado #11...Tsuzuri Raiden" he shouted, slamming his palm into serpentaris back. Serpentaris screeched as his body was electrified and his arms broke off but mitsuomi vanished, delivering a powerful kick. Unohana watched shocked as the mitsuomi holding the scythe shattered into ice and mitsuomi sent the scythe towrards serpentaris. Serpentaris howled as spiked scythe end pierced his gut and slammed him into the ground but didnt notice mitsuomi performing several rapid handsigns. Unohana's breath hitched as black chains erupted from the scythe as the blade vanished and pulled serpentaris's legs back to his arms. Mitsuomi landed with a huge smirk on his face, "**How?!..are you unharmed..my poison should have killed you**" Serpentaris hissed. Mitsuomi tilted his head, "my bankai is special..but its of no importance..oh i got one last thing to show before i finish you" he stated, reaching for his bandage. Mitsuomi pulled off the bandage and revealed his new eye with a gold pupil but before Serpentaris could retort, mitsuomi snapped his fingers. Serpentaris lets out an unholy shriek as the chains ignite in a black pillar of flames. Unohana watches the flames reach the sky as Serpentaris is burned to ashes, "he burned him to nothing" she thought. The intense heat from the flames caused rain to fall as the scythe reformed next to him, "I avenged you..fei..sanei..hinoki even asahina...but in the end i got no anwser" mitsuomi thought. Mitsuomi tilted his head back, "Even so...It was Refreshing" he laughed, hoisting the scythe on his shoulder. [song ends]

Mitsuomi turned to see unohana staring back at him but more to his arm, which now had a black tribal lightning tattoo going down the arm and spilts at the wrist into four line to the knuckles. Mitsuomi resealed zetseui and slowly marched towards her, "you will catch cold...staring" he smirked. Unohana grabbed his left arm, "how is this possible...you had severe damage and broken bones but now its gone and this tattoo" she stated. The rain started to stop, "you want the truth or the convenient lie" he stated. Unohana moved his wet hair outta his face and saw the golden pupil, "i'm not an ordinary soul reaper...i'll explain later though..come on lets regroup at the camp" mitsuomi stated. Unohana nodded and the two headed back to the campsite. Unbeknownst to them a figure in black cloak emerged from the shadows, "you truly are interesting...mitsuomi kiriyu" he smirked. Mitsuomi and Unohana returned to find soifon and her men getting checked over, "Captain Fon are you alrite?" unohana asked. Soifon glanced at her men, "i lost several men but we cleared the city...what about you captain kiriyu?" she stated. Mitsuomi saw asahina walking with hans, "i managed to kill the cracked mask hollow but i lost Fei...Hinoki and Sanei is injured as well" he explained, walking off and beckoning for asahina. Asahina and Hans followed him to Sanei's tent, "cap that you?" sanei asked, glancing over. Mitsuomi nodded as he sat down, "judging by the reiatsu we felt..you defeated the hollow?" sanei asked. Mitsuomi smirked slightly, "yea...i gave him the worst death possible...i avenged hinoki and your sister" he stated. Sanei raised his hand and mitsuomi gripped it, "thank you cap...i can leave squad 11 in peace" he stated. Mitsuomi glanced back to asahina, "give us a few minutes" he asked and she nodded taking hans with her. Mitsuomi turned his attention back to sanei, "I'm sorry its my fault about this...i should've brought kenpachi at least" he stated. Sanei scoffed slightly, "no its not you're fault cap...we squad 11 officers are as strong as five non officers" he states. Mitsuomi snorts slightly with a smile, "true...So i dont want you to leave...you can help with next generation..especially the kid" he stated. Sanei arched an eyebrow, "speaking of which...who is the kid...he's dressed like a soldier" he asked. Mitsuomi crossed his arms, "yea..i cut his chain of fate and he became a soul reaper...he's green..i need someone with experience to help him...so i'm asking you to stay and help" he asks. Mitsuomi stood to leave but stopped, "think about it" he states, leaving sanei to decide.

IVIVIVI

Mitsuomi walked to his tent but stopped seeing unohana waiting in front and she walked inside. Mitsuomi walked inside and saw her sitting on the cot, "i want you to tell me the truth about your arm and eye" she stated. Mitsuomi took a seat next to her with a sigh, "well...ever since i got zetseui...i heard another voice..a whisper a first but as time went by got louder...he and i share an understanding" he explained. Unohana studied his features, "his reiatsu has changed...more hollow like but he doesnt seem to be like the others" she thought, "mitsuomi do you possess some kind of hollowfication?" she asked. Mitsuomi arched his golden eye, "maybe...i fired a cero..a real one but its not like the vanishing soul case..its almost seems natural" he replies. Mitsuomi then reached for his cigarette case but before he could light, "no smoking...its bad for your health" unohana stated, grabbing the cigarette. Mitsuomi sighed but cracked a smirk as he planted his lips on her. Unohana blushed but continued the kiss but mitsuomi deepend the kiss and one thing lead to another. Asahina walked towards mitsuomi's tent and barely opened but quickly closed it, "asahina whats wrong" hans asked but she shushed him. Isane walked up looking for unohana, "asahina-san..have you seen captain unohana?" she asked but asahina blushed brightly. Isane went to the open the tent but asahina stopped her, "um..well..they..are" asahina stammered. Hans used the time to peek inside and see unohana laying on mitsuomi's bare chest and their clothes everywhere, "they had relations" he states. Isane and Asahina gasped loudly but blushed brightly and grabbed him as they ran off. Unohana glanced back with a shy smile but rested her head on his chest, "looks like people saw...i will have a talk with them" she thoughts, falling asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE...SORRY FOR ADDING A LITTLE CITRUS...I DECIDED TO MAKE HIS HOLLOWIFACTION IS A BIT DIFFERENT THAN MY OTHER STORIES..WELL IN THE OTHERS HIS ARM WAS DESTORYED...AND THE HOLLOW DID IT WITHOUT HIM KNOWING...THIS TIME ITS BE BETTER HIDDEN... BUT IF YOU NEVER READ THE OTHERS..HERE IS A LIL TIDBIT..MITSUOMI IS A DESCENDANT OF A VASTO LORDE HOLLOW THAT WAS REBORN...NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE FALLOUT...ALSO MITSUOMI...DECIDES TO ATTAIN ZETSEUI TRUE POWER...THEN SKIP TO BEFORE RUKIA LEAVES FOR KARAKURA...THANK YOU...AS ALWAYS..LIKE REVIEW AND FOLLOW...STAY FROSTY


	3. New Faces-Old Faces

A/N...WELCOME TO CHAPTER THREE...NOW MUCH TO SAY BUT THANK YOU...SO LETS JUMP IN TO IT

_zanpakuto_

**hollow/inner hollow speak**

DISCLAIMER...I DONT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

* * *

CH3-NEW FACES/OLD FACES

Mitsuomi stands with unohana and soifon as they gave their report on the mission, "thank you captains for your reports...you're dimissed" yamamoto stated and captains turned to leave, "Except for Captain Kiriyu" he added. Mitsuomi let out a silent scoff as unohana and soifon exited, "Yes Head Captain" he stated, turning around. Sasakibe handed Yamamoto mitsuomi's report, "you left out several things..one concerning the young man outside the hall and your eye..as well as the tattoo" yamamoto stated. Mitsuomi thought carefully before anwsering, "Sir...I feel Hans Kroenen can be an asset to the Goteijusantai...He possesses a sharp mind and has modern battle strategy...which can prove useful for my squad...I did act hastily in cutting his chain fate but in the end it worked" he explained. Yamamoto stoked his beard, "i see..what about your appearance" he aksed. Mitsuomi slicked back his hair to show his gold eye, "Its a result of using my Bankai...using it for long periods caused my zanpakuto spirit to show on my body...it will not interfere with my well being" he explained. Yamamoto slammed his cane, "Captain Kiriyu..i will accept your explanation for now..however this boy will be your responsibilty...if he causes trouble...you will be held responsible" he boomed. Mitsuomi clicked his boot heels and bowed, "Yes Sir" he stated, turning to leave. Mitsuomi exited the hall to see hans waiting, "ok hans...we are in the clear...tommorrow you enroll in the academy and when you graduate..you join my squad...tonite..you're bunking with sanei and he will get you ready" he stated. Hans saluted but he gasped when mitsuomi grabbed him and vanished into flashstep, "dont worry..they teach you this" mitsuomi chuckled. Mitsuomi dropped out of flashstep in the courtyard of squad 11 and showed hans to sanei's room. Mitsuomi then headed to his office, "_We need to talk...come to your castle_" zetseui commented. Mitsuomi closed the door and sat at his desk with his feet propped the desk and layed zetseui on his lap, closing his eyes and then found himself in his inner world. The full moon shined brightly as lightning flashed in the distance and thunder rumbled. The wind whipped around ruined buildings and ice stuck to rocky spires as mitsuomi made the trek to his castle. Mitsuomi lept over a broken bridge over a river of flames and finally arrived the ravine to his castle. Mitsuomi made the trek up to the church like structure and in front zetseui stood with six swords, two on each side and two on her back, "you're in a new form this time" he asked. Zetseui opened the large door, "_Yes...this is my more mature form like before...follow me_" she replies. In the center of the room was a worn throne and mitsuomi sat down, crossing his legs and zetsuei sitting on her knees, "so what do you want to talk about" he asked.

Zetseui gazed into his now mismatched eyes, "_I've always watched over you...kept you safe..kept you from becoming what people called you_" she stated. Mitsuomi gazed back into her sapphire and ruby eyes, "you sound like a mother...without you...aoi..gramps..i would ve been alone...even after losing the others...saya...you kept me in line" he stated. Zetseui stroked her armor covered hand, "_Mitsuomi..I've been keeping something from you...I felt you werent ready...Its time for you to unlock my true powers_" she states. Mitsuomi arched an eyebrow, "_I felt if i gave you too much too soon..it would consume you but now i see...its time...You've changed..coming here has given you stabiltiy...knowledge...no longer are you a masterless warrior but a leader..that is why you need my true strength...i feel something is coming and you must be prepared_" zetseui explained. Mitsuomi rose from his throne, "I see..then what i must i do to aquire it" he asked and zetseui stood, "_you must defeat my true form...my true name...succeed and you will have your true power_" she states. Mitsuomi embraces zetseui, "without you...i would be dead...i will not let you down" he whispers. Zetseui filcks his forehead, "_you should go someplace away from the seireitei...maybe go visit aoi_" she suggests and mitsuomi nods. Mitsuomi opens his eye and finds himself back in his office, "better get everything set up" he states. Meanwhile in squad four unohana is trying to make sense of the past few days, "_mistress..it is not as bad as you're making it_" minazuki states. Unohana paces around her office, "Minazuki...We..mitsuomi and I..had.." she stated but stopped, "_Sexual Intercourse...mistress..you are both adults_" minazuki added. Retsu felt like a novice concerning sex but minazuki was right, "i did tell him..i want to be more than friends...we should take things slow and steady though" she thought.

IVIVIVI

Mitsuomi sat in office when the door opened and kenpachi, yachiru, ikkaku, yumichika and asahina entered, "ok...i'll make this quick...First...Thank you for attending Fei and Hinoki's memorial service..it meant alot to sanei...Second..Sanei will stepping down as sixth seat but he will remain in this squad as our new logistics and strategic officer till he is fit for duty again...and finally..I will leaving for a few days" he stated. Kenpachi crossed his arms, "Che...So...why did you need to tell us all that..." he spat. Asahina sighed slightly, "How long will you be gone Captain" she asked and mitsuomi rubs his chin, "well..at most a week to ten days..as for why i did..it concerns a bet you and i made for a fight" he stated. Kenpachi arched an eyebrow, "He means your rematch..kenny..smiley said he would fight you again" yachiru chirped and kenpachi smiled wide. Asahina paled hearing the notion of the two of them fighting again. Mitsuomi cleared his throat, "Well...i'll be leaving today...kenpachi is in charge...try not to kill anyone" he stated, dismissing them. Mitsuomi finished up his paperwork and headed to his room to pack but before he left headed to squad 4. Mitsuomi arrived at squad a made the trek to unohana's office but he saw isane and she blushed running off. Mitsuomi knocked twice before opening the door, "hello..lover" he smirked, walking in. Retsu's ocean blue eyes narrowed and mitsuomi shivered, "Sorry..Look..i dont want things to get weird between us because we slept together..we should take it slow" he stated. Retsu rose from her seat, "I agree..we should not give into passion and take this slow" she states. Mitsuomi inches closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, "alrite..thats works...listen..i'm heading to the northern rukon from training and a personal matter...i'll be gone a week" he states. Retsu gazed up at him, "your home...i take it...please be careful...i would hate to see you in our infirmary" she chided. Mitsuomi smirked slightly, "that wouldnt be so bad..i would have you to nurse me back to health" he smiles, kissing her forehead. Retsu softly laughed, "i'm off..see ya soon" he whispered, with a soft squeezed and retsu kissed his cheek. Retsu decided to accompany him to the northern gate and saw him off as he vanished into flashstep, "baka" she thought.

Mitsuomi arrives in familar territory, "its good to be home..despite the bad times" he thought, breathing in the refreshing air. Mitsuomi adjusted his black cloak as he walked across the bridge into the village, "its still the same..few new arrivals" he thought, entering the village. Several villagers saw him and some murmured as he walked past towards aoi's noodle shop. The shop was nearly same as it was fifty years ago, "ramen..ramen..ramen" he crowed, under breath. Mitsuomi walked in and several turned to see him but one rushed him and hugged him, "mitsuomi..its been so long" she stated. Mitsuomi smiled softly, "too long aoi...where gramps" he states but aoi's demeanor sadden, "he passed away..two years ago" she replies. Mitsuomi sniffled slightly, "I'm...i should've come home sooner" he whispers and aoi shakes her head, "No..he died in peace...he would not want you to be sad" she replies. Mitsuomi wiped a few tears when a weight caught his waist, "big brother" a small voice said and he looked down to see Ai. Mitsuomi lifted Ai up with a big hug, "you're getting big..lil bit" he smiled, walking to his favorite table. Aoi sat down next to him, "So...whats new with you..what made you come home" she asked. Mitsuomi sighed a little, "well...i went to the seireitei...and well...i did this" he stated, standing and took off his cloak. Aoi and all those in the shop gasped with shock to see his Captain's Haori, "I became the Squad 11 Captain" he softly smiled. Aoi shooked her head, "mitsuomi..you..you're a captain..that..thats..big news" she stammered. Mitsuomi chuckled and started to explain what has been happening, "ok...its a lot to take in but you finally found place where you're happy...you deserve it" aoi stated. Mitsuomi stood and slipped his cloak back on, "i'll go see mom and meyrin...then head to my grandma's old home to start my training" he stated. Aoi and Ai gave him a hug for luck, "be careful...and good luck...i'll have your favorite waiting when you finish" aoi stated and mitsuomi waved.

IVIVIVI

Mitsuomi walked through the forest to all to familiar place, "still the same only the house is gone" he thought, walking past a decrepit house. Mitsuomi found two grave markers and started cleaning the weeds away, "sorry..i'm didnt come home sooner...mom..meyrin...i made you proud..well most of the time...but i'm learning...oh..i met someone...i really like her...she's a bit older but she gives me..a semblance of peace...you both would like her...well i need to get my training done and return...i'll try to come more often and maybe..i'll bring her to meet you someday...ja'ne" he whispers. Mitsuomi walks back to the fork in the road and takes the other path near the river and up a hill. A forgotten gate stands further up the hill but part of it was off the hinges. Mitsuomi pushed open the broken gate to find the remains of an old home, "it seems no one has been here in years" he thought, walking inside. Mitsuomi saw a huge crack in a wall and the grass was unkempt, "that where katsuhiro met his end" he thought. Mitsuomi climbed the steps into the large room but found just hollow mermories of his childhood. Mitsuomi dropped his bag near the entrance to the room and his cloak as well, "well i better get started" he thought, creating his barrier. Mitsuomi pulled zetseui from his belt and then her sheath to impale her in the wood floor, finally sitting crosslegged, "Zetseui..I'm ready" he stated, closing his eyes. Mitsuomi opened his eyes again to find himself in front of the church but another person stood in front, "Why are you here.." he stated. The person was his twin in everyway, "**i came to give you the rules...zetsuei will give use of the dragonstrike...you must defeat her to attain her true power..no shikai or bankai**" he smirked, vanishing.

[song playing...GMK King Ghidorah God Of The Sky Theme]

Mitsuomi went to push open the door, only for the church to explode and send him into the air but something was peeking from the fireball. Mitsuomi skidded in air to see two large black wings emerge from the smoke and an ear spliting roar, "what the hell" he thought. The large wings flapped displacing the wind and revealed huge six headed dragon but with six different heads. One head was a white dragon with ice like scales, spiked horns and multiple jagged teeth. The next head was grey with a single horn on its snout and what appear to be feather like scales. Another head on the other end of the dragon had brown rocky scales and four horns. The head next to it was golden with numerous gold scales and horns on its head, which sparked with lightning. The heads at its center were the most imposing and dominate, one was red with charred scales with horns and fire billowing from its nostrils. The last head was black as night with glowing gold eyes and two curved up horns, "so this is your true from" mitsuomi thought. All six sets of eyes turned their attention to mitsuomi as he drew his sword and all six roared in unison.

[song playing...Fang...X-ray Dog]

The dragon stomped forward as several of the heads shot foward to attack mitsuomi but he dodged and tried to attack them but the heads worked in tandem. The ice dragon made a charge, firing a blast of ice but mitsuomi countered with a raikoho. The wind dragon used the moment to send a gust of wind, sending mitsuomi into a structure and the earth dragon charged the structure but mitsuomi lept skyward. Mitsuomi charges a dragon strike aimed for the ice dragon but the lightning dragon fired a bolt of lightning to deflect the blast. The darkness dragon and the fire dragon combined their flames into a spiraled red-black flame but mitsuomi raised his left hand, "Bakudo #81 Danku!" he shouted. The clear wall took the blast but quickly shattered and allowed mitsuomi to charge but the heads each snapping at him as he tried to dodged but he rolled on it back, dragging his sword into its hard scales but he quickly popped up and ran up its back toward the ice head. Mitsuomi ran up the icy scales towards the head as the other dragon heads tried to manuver at him, "Bakudo #63 Sajo sabaku!" he shouted. The kido wrapped around the horn and mitsuomi used it to gain velocity for a spin, "DragonStrike!" he roared, slamming his sword into the ice head. The ice dragon roared as it flayed about but the haunting blue blast shot through its body, "_You have bested the dragon of ice...now harness its frozen might_" a voice boomed. The wind dragon charged as ice started to form on mitsuomi's sword, "Kori no Ryu Odori!" mitsuomi roared, lifting blade upwards as it ran through the wind dragon's throat. The wind dragon roared in agony as ice encased its lower jaw to his base, "_Wind..free of form or shape...gentle to the touch but destructive_" a voice echoed. An sudden blast of fire sends mitsuomi a half mile but he dug his sword into the ground to stop himself, "unhh...heh..two heads down" he panted. Mitsuomi got to his feet as the dragon stomped forward, "its lost two heads and hasnt missed a beat" he states.

[song playing...Two steps from hell...Strength of a thousand men]

Mitsuomi slowly walked forward but soon picked up speed into a full sprint using the skukuchi and with a complete spin, "Kaze ryu Odori!" he shouted. The small tornado formed and slammed into the chest of the dragon but the earth dragon opened its jaws wide trying to devour mitsuomi. However mitsuomi dodged upward with his left aimed at the dragon, "Hado #88...Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" he shouted. The blue electric blast slammed the earth dragon head into the ground, "_mother earth...the source of life_" a voice echoes. Mitsuomi narrowly turned to dodged a blast of lightning but it was enough to give a nasty shock and threw him a few feet. The lightning dragon charged with mouth wide but mitsuomi had no time to dodge as the dragon slammed its jaws into the ground. Suddenly the dragon screeched as dozen of earthen spikes erupted from its head, "_Lightning...the flash and rumble of thunder are its only indication_" a voice echoes. Mitsuomi slowly crawls from the crater with his top gone and numerous cuts but his sword was now changing. No longer was it a six foot katana but its squared hilt now was a cross hilt and no longer chain but a pommel on the end. Mitsuomi got to his knees to see the new looking sword, "i've noticed since i slayed the first head..my sword is changing...after the earth dragon fell..it resembled my shikai but its changing...is it becoming my true sword" he thought. The fire and darkness heads growled as mitsuomi got to his feet, "Last two...you can just me..Mitsuomi the Dragon Slayer after this" he smirked, flaring his reiatsu. Mitsuomi clenched his sword tight as he charged the two heads with a renewed vigor. The fire send a blast of fire but mitsuomi charged like missile, "Kaze Kori ryujin odori!" he howled. A combined ice and wind attack struck the flame allowing the mitsuomi to charged the red dragon, "Rakurai ryu Odori" he shouted, sending several bolts of lightning. Mitsuomi raised his blade and drove it deep into the red dragon's head but the darkness dragon used the moment to slam its jaws on mitsuomi and red dragon, "_Fire...beautiful yet destructive_" a voice echoes. The darkness dragon suddenly jerks as it jaws were being opened, "Yahh...Kaze-en ryu Odori!" mitsuomi shouted and gusting flames erupted from its jaws. Mitsuomi was engulfed in the blast but suddenly emerged dragging his boots in the ground, "_Darkness...it reigns in the absence of Light_" a voice echoes. Mitsuomi slowly stands amid the smoke with his new sword, "_this is your true shikai...Kaosu roku-to ryu_" zetseui states, appearing in front of him. The sword looked like a Scottish Claymore sword, the blade was black as night accented with red. Its guard silver and the grip black with a silver dragon wrapped around it, "Cool" mitsuomi smiles, collasping in zetseui's arms. [song ends]

IVIVIVI

Mitsuomi slowly opened his eyes to a familiar room, "big brother..you're finally awake" a voice asked and mitsuomi turned to see Ai, "that you little bit" he states, sitting up. Mitsuomi looks down to see his right shoulder and arm bandaged, "did you do this Ai" he asked, slipping on his boots. Ai shook her head, "No the nice lady with the braid and white coat like you did" she replies. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow but smirks, "oh really" he smiles, picking Ai up. Mitsuomi and Ai walk through the home to find aoi and retsu talking, "you followed me..wow you must want me bad" he smirked. Retsu narrowed her eyes, "what ever do you mean...i came to pick herbs...its coincidence you were here but its seems you were lucky i was" she states. Mitsuomi chuckled softly, "ohh...yea good for me...so aoi...this is retsu unohana" he states, putting Ai down. Aoi nodded, "she introduced herself already...how do you feel" she asked. Mitsuomi rotated his arm, "i'm good...i'm ready for my reward though" he smirked and aoi smiled. The small group followed aoi back to the shop and mitsuomi sat down in his spot, "how many?" aoi asked and mitsuomi smiled wide, "Ten!..and one for retsu" he crowed. Retsu was confused as what he meant but she guessed when several large bowls of ramen were brought. Mitsuomi was nearly drooling as he devoured the first bowl. Retsu started on her bowl, "its good" she thought and continued to eat and mitsuomi polished off two more bowls. Retsu nearly finshed hers when mitsuomi finshed his sixth, "so why did you really come?" he asked, reaching for his seventh. Retsu stayed silent, "i did come for herbs but i wanted to see how you were" she bashfully replies. Mitsuomi smiles softly but see a piece of shrimp on her cheek and used it to kiss her cheek, "arigato" he whispers and retsu blushes. Mitsuomi finishes his off his last three, "as always the best" he crows and aoi laughs, "well...i'll give retsu-dono..the recipe" she states. Mitsuomi slightly blushes and retsu notices, "ohh..is the tough captain embarrassed" she quipped and aoi laughed. Mitsuomi abruptly stand and walks outside with a huff but aoi follows, "sorry..its was funny" she states and mitsuomi chuckles, "I know...she's kinda serious..its good to see her being playful" he states. Retsu exits the shop followed by Ai, "Shall we return...mitsuomi" retsu asked and Ai turned sad. Mitsuomi knelt down giving her a big hug, "I'll come back soon" he whispers and Ai mumbles in his chest. Mitsuomi and Retsu vanish in flashstep as Aoi and Ai wave goodbye.

Mitsuomi and Retsu arrived to the third district of the northern rukon during the night, "its late..i'll get us a room" he states, walking into an inn. The owner leads them to a single room, "enjoy the night" she stated and they entered. Retsu stared at the single large futon with two pillows, "we are sharing a bed" she asked. Mitsuomi took off his cloak and hoari, "yea...we'll be back in seireitei soon..its just tonite" he smirked. Retsu shook her head as she slipped off her hoari and mitsuomi waited outside while she changed. Mitsuomi walked back in as retsu slipped under the covers, "um..retsu..something i've wanted to ask you" he stated. Retsu looked slightly confused, "what about?" she replies but her breath hitched when mitsuomi pointed to her chest, "that scar..how did you get it" he states. Retsu undid her braid and revealed the scar, "do you want the truth or the convenient lie" she asks serious. Mitsuomi crosses his legs, "the truth...you can tell me...i trust you...so trust me" he states. Retsu takes a deep breath as she touches the scar, "I havent always been the Squad 4 Captain" she stated and closed her eyes, "I was...I was the First Kenpachi" she added. Mitsuomi's eyes widen slightly, "Back then all was the fight..i killed dozens but was became dissatisfied and because of it..I fought someone i shouldnt have" she whispers. Retsu looks to the window, "I fought your Lt...he showed me the thrill..i was missing but i became afraid...so I gave up my title and dedicated myself to healing rather than killing" she stated. Mitsuomi stayed silent as retsu opened up, "mitsuomi..are you going to say something" retsu asked and mitsuomi stood and walked to the window, "heh..wow...the girl i like...is like me" he stated. Retsu quickly stood as mitsuomi turned back to her, "i'm kinda jealous..you fought him but not me" he smirked, taking her in his arms. Mitsuomi rested his chin on her head, "arigato for telling me...to be honest..i dont care you were the 1st...its in the past...To me you're Retsu...someone i care about" he states. Retsu gazes up into his eyes, "Arigato" she mumbled into his chest.

IVIVIVI

Retsu unohana walked towards her office after finishing her rounds but when she opened the door, found a familair sight. Retsu saw her lover and boyfriend mitsuomi laying on a sofa with his nose in a book and his cap tipped low with his hoari like a blanket. Retsu could only smiled, "are you hiding from someone..kenpachi maybe" she quipped. Mitsuomi tipped up his cap, "Not really...sometimes i need a quiet place to read...its kinda raucous..sometimes" he states, sitting up. Mitsuomi's attire has changed over the years to reflect his imagination. Mitsuomi now wears black replica M40 field trousers tucked into his riding boots and sleeveless shorten kosode, "I heard..byakuya's little sister is getting stationed in the world of the living" he casually stated. Retsu looked up from her medical reports, "rukia?...yes isane mentioned that..it was decided at the Lt's meeting...she also mentioned that one of your officers is being promoted to Lt of squad 6" she states. Mitsuomi stood from the sofa and stretched putting on his hoari, "yea..renji abarai..he's a good kid...i dunno how he will deal with byakuya's boring atmosphere in squad 6" he stated. Mitsuomi walked to retsu's desk, "So where to for dinner tonite" he smiles and retsu shakes her head, "gomen...i'll be working late tonite...several new recruits" she states. Mitsuomi sighs softly and rubs his head, "Alrite...I'll see ya later..hun" he states, leaning in and placing a soft chaste kiss on her lips. Retsu blushes slightly but waves as he walks out, "we've been dating for awhile but neither of us have said those three little words...I love him but i cant tell him that...he's still guarded with his feelings" she thought, continuing her work. Mitsuomi walked through the gates of squad four, when pink blur landed on his shoulder, "hi smiley" yachiru chirped. Mitsuomi chuckled shaking his head, "hello to you too yachiru...where is kenpachi" he smiles. Yachiru taps her cheek, "he's playing with baldy..feathers and blondie" she replies and mitsuomi smirks. Mitsuomi flaststeps to squad 11 to find them sparing back and forth with yumichika watching the arena but hans was blown back, "he's improved" mitsuomi thought, "yachiru hop down" he states.

Mitsuomi drops his hoari and reaches in his pockets to slip on his black gloves, dropping into the arena and alerting them. Kenpachi rested his sword on his shoulder while ikkaku wiped some blood from his cheek, "take a break...Hans..you and me are gonna spar" mitsuomi shouted. Kenpachi and ikkaku jumped from the arena as mitsuomi stood motionless, "Hans...i want you to release!" mitsuomi shouted. Hans gasped slightly, "Captain..release in the seireitei..is" he stated but mitsuomi silenced him with a burst of reiatsu, "take this serious..i am giving you an order...Kroenen!" he shouted. Hans tensed up but pulled his sheath and slid his saber inside, "KaminariArashi[**lightning tempest**]...kaihō!" he recited. The saber glows white before spliting in two and when the light stopped, it revealed two tonfa style swords. Mitsuomi slowly drew zetseui and with it the atmosphere changed, "Oya...you feel it..ikkaku" yumichika quipped. Ikkaku smirked coyly, "yea...the captain has the pressure on...hans is feeling it now" he stated and kenpachi chuckled, "i know that pressure" he thought. Hans wiped his brow as mitsuomi methodical marched forward, "even from this distance..its like he's right in my face...is this the extent of his power" he thought. Mitsuomi noticed hans was keeping his gaze off of his face, "oya...he remembered" he smirked. Hans kept his gaze out of direct eye contact but before he noticed mitsuomi was right in his face. Hans skipped back but mitsuomi appeared above with zetseui, "he fast" hans thought, blocking with his blades. The ground buckled as hans held off mitusomi but he vanished with no trace. Hans looked around but managed to block a strike from the left but mitsuomi noticed something about the blades.

[song plays...Senna..bleach ost]

Hans flared his white reiatsu as a bolt of lightning erupted from the left blade but mitsuomi skipped back. Hans charged with blades apart and lept up into a complete spin, slamming his right blade causing a rumble of thunder. Mitsuomi's eyes narrowed as parried the swing and countered with a hirazuki strike but hans dodged backwards, "so'da...now its my turn" mitsuomi thought. Hans slowly panted as mitsuomi took a battojutsu stance. Kenpachi folded his arms and turned to walk away, "Lt why are you leaving" yumichika asked. Kenpachi glanced back, "its already...the kid lost the moment he drew" he stated, walking off. Yumichika turned back to hans on his back with his kosode cut across his chest and mitsuomi sheathing his sword, "the Lt was right...hans was looking for one thing and the captain outmanvered him" ikkaku states, as they head off. Mitsuomi picked hans up piggyback, "come on...you did good in your first spar with me" he smirked. [song ends]

IVIVIVIVI

Hans opened his eyes to a white ceiling, "where am i" he thought, sitting up. The door opened as mitsuomi walked in, "up i see...how do you feel" he asked. Hans rubs his bandaged chest, "i'm ok...considering" he stated. Mitsuomi sat down with a sigh, "i noticed something with your shikai" he stated, with a tone of an old master. Hans blinked shocked as mitsuomi sat arms folded, "your two blades..one is heavier than the other...one for speed and the other power...however you need to wield them as one...the enemy will pick on it quickly in battle" he stated. Hans nodded slowly, "um sir...i noticed something too" he states and mitsuomi arches an eyebrow, "when i was facing ikkaku or kenpachi...i felt their intention...their wrath but against you..it was overwhelming...but..not..well...its hard to explain" hans adds. Mitsuomi leans back in his chair, "Well..i'll explain it like this...a master stands before his two students...behind them a large man eating lion than can sense their intention...the lion snarls and roars as it approaches the first student...but the lion becomes calm..calm enough to allow the student to pet him...however when the lion looked into the eyes of the second student..he charged and was killed...the second student said that his comrade was not worth the lion's time...however...the master knew who was stronger...with the first student..it didnt sense his death but with the other he was terrified of his death" he explained. Hans stroked his chin, "going based what you said..you are first student and Lt zaraki is the second" he states and mitsuomi smirks, "come on lets head back" he stated, standing.

Mitsuomi and hans arrived back at squad 11 and headed to his office, "sit..take a load off" he smiled. Hans sat down as mitsuomi pulled a bottle of clear liquid, "what is that" he asked and mitsuomi smirked, "Vodka..comrade" he states. Hans blinks slightly shocked, "um sir...i'm not much of a drinker" he states and mitsuomi scoffs, "huh?..i thought you germans like to drink..oh well" he smiles. Mitsuomi pours himself a drink and slowly sips, "so..hans tell me...you finally use to the seireitei?" he asked. Hans reaches a glass and decides to fill it, "yes...i have always been in love with the edo period...i'm amazed by it" he states. Mitsuomi shotguns the rest of his glass, "True...most perfer this style" he states and pours another drink, "changing topics...what do you think of our squads' battle strength based on current and past military edict" he adds. Hans sits silent trying assess the matter, "um..well...it had to venture an anwser...our top five officers are stronger than their counterparts of others squads...Lt Zaraki is as strong as a captain...so to be honset..if not for you..he would be Captain" he states. Mitsuomi chuckles softly, "oh...good observation...its seems my decree to make this an elite combat unit has succeeded" he replies. Mitsuomi reaches in his desk to find his kiseru, "So..what do you think of me as a leader...be honest now" he states, stuffing and lighting it. Hans finishes his drink, "Sir...from what i have seen and heard...you are battle tested warrior...a person in firm control of his anger but i surmise...anyone who has seen you angry has not lived to tell about it...you also inspire those around you...i firmly can see you on some historic battlefield" he stated. Mitsuomi takes a deep drag on his kiseru, "bouwah...you speak so highly of me...to be honest about my anger..well its true...if those i treasure are taken..i will fight like a demon...if i'm back into a corner...i find the sliver of hope and fight" he states and suddely stands, "So Hans Kroenen...Sixth seat of Squad 11 will you continue to fight at my side through hell in needed" he adds, raising his glass. Hans stands and clicks his boot heel, "Sir..Yes Sir" he resounded, clicking his glass to mitsuomi's glass.

IVIVIVI

Mitsuomi and Retsu walked side by side towards the captain's meeting hall, "Do you know what this is about" he asked. Retsu walked with her eyes closed, "Its seems ryoka were spotted at the western gate and for some reason Jidanbo opened the gate...Captain Ichimaru found them and acted reckless" she replies. They reached the hall and let in to take their places among the assembled captains of the goteijusantai. Retsu took her place next to Soifon and mitsuomi next to Tosen, "jushiro isnt here" mitsuomi thought. The doors opened again as Gin strolled in, "Oya...I get called suddenly and look at the crowd..the captains of goteijusantai...wait..maybe not...the captain of squad 13 isnt here...must be sick again" he states. Mitsuomi is the first to speak, "Gin...i heard you took on the ryoka alone and i heard also you failed" he stated, stepping out his place. Gin only smiled, "oh..they didnt die...i though they did" he states but before mitsuomi can retort. Mayuri Kurotsuchi makes several statements concerning the ryoka, "You make it seem..I let them go on purpose" gin states. Yamamoto clears his throat, "Enough!...The reason you have been summoned is clear...You acted alone and let them escape...How do you defend your actions" he stated. Gin rubbed his head, "I cant...there's nothing to say to defend myself...i made a mistake and i wont make excuses" he stated. Aizen stepped out of his place, "Ichimaru...Let me first ask you this" he states but before gin can anwser the alarms sounds. Mitsuomi noticed the other captains murmur as the message relays of intruders and he sprinted out the hall, "Matte..Captain Kiriyu!" aizen shouted. Mitsuomi ran through the squad one grounds as he met with up with Kenpachi and Yachiru, "is it the enemy smiley" yachiru crowed. Mitsuomi smirked slightly, "Yea...its the ryoka!" he stated and Kenpachi grinned wide, "Anyone who survived againt ichimaru...I wanna Fight" he smirked, licking his lips. Mitsuomi and Kenpachi skidded to halt when a ball of light smashed into the Soul Shield and spilts into four. Mitsuomi pulled out a cigarette and lit it as kenpachi scaned the sky, "Which one is the strongest" kenpachi smirked and mitsuomi blew smoke, "who knows but if they're not to your fancy...leave em alive and bring them to me" mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi watched kenpachi take off in search of his prey, "whoever these ryoka are..they got guts...lets see...one landed near squad 8...hmm...two near squad 12...hoho...two landed near ikakku and yumichika near our area...and the last..." he thought vanishing. Mitsuomi arrived a few minutes later near a small crater, "already gone...very fast indeed and knows how to hide" he thought. Mitsuomi strolled through the area but found no trace, "better head back...yama-ji might call us back" he mused, vanishing. Mtisuomi didnt notice but a black cat was watching, "that was close...they're all scattered...everyone please be safe...especially if mitsuomi and squad 11 are on the loose" it stated to no one, as it ran off.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CHAPTER 3 IS FINISHED...NEXT CHAPTER PICKS AFTER ICHIGO DEFEATS IKAKKU...AND RUN ALL THE WAY TO AIZEN'S DEPARTURE...ALSO A TWIST IS COMING...STAY FROSTY AND THANKS FOR READING


	4. Interlude

**Interlude**

**I decided to do an intelude for this Story...well because..i need your opinion and update on this story...first chpter four will be posted on tuesday.**

**Second...i have decided to make a somewhat drastic change for a certain serene captain...after you read chapter four you may know why...So**

** readers ****your advice comes into place here...should I go through with it or not...bear in mind..its not going be mindblowing but will change how she **

**is...If the response is low..I'll go with it...i am also taking question...and will do another interlude to anwser...Lastly thank you for your support...Peace!**


	5. Truth

A/N...CH4 IS LIVE

_zanpakuto_

**hollow/inner hollow speak**

DISCLAIMER...I DONT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

CH4-TRUTH

Mayuri Kurotsuchi stands over Ikkaku madarame chuckling, "So you wont say anything no matter what...Ikkaku madarame" he stated but ikkaku stayed silent, "why dont you say something" mayuri added. Ikkaku glared slightly at mayuri, "Its not that i dont want to say...i really dont know...their objective or anything...I dont know his face or his voice...so i have nothing to offer you" he stated. Mayuri growled and raised his hand to punish ikkaku but was stopped by kenpachi, "I'm surprised..since when are you so powerful to punish those from other squads..captain kurotsuchi" kenpachi hisses. Mayuri's eyes filcker in anger, "Unhand me Lt zaraki..your captain will hear of this" he hissed. Kenpachi smirked wide, "My Captain?...he would kill you on principle" he states and mayuri huffs walking off. Kenpachi turns back to ikkaku, "got yourself beat up huh" he states, as yachiru pops up and called ikkaku baldy and shiny baldy, "heard you lost" kenpachi added. Ikkaku huffs slightly, "Sorry Sir...i came back despite the shame of my defeat" he sated. Kenpachi's eye narrowed, "Is he strong?!" he asked and ikkaku nodded, "He is..he appears to be a soul reaper with orange hair and a large sword..he's heading to the Senzaikyu...I told him about you and the captain...if he heeds my words..you will have an excellent fight...he is strong and will continue to grow stronger" he explained. Kenpachi grinned wide, "I see...His name?!" he asked and ikkaku shifted on his bed, "Ichigo Kurosaki" he replies, as kenpachi and yachiru leave. Ikakku got more comfortable, "Ichigo Kurosaki huh?" a voice said and ikkaku turned to see mitsuomi appearing almost out of thin air, "C..captain?...why are you here" he asked. Mitsuomi arched an eyebrow, "what are you talking about...this is a figment of your imagination" he stated and ikkaku's eyes widen but mitsuomi started laughing, "just messings...i was using my barrier...if mayuri would have made move..i wouldve killed him" he smirked. Mitsuomi grabbed a chair and straddled it, "so tell me...why have these ryoka come?" he asked. Ikkaku turned slightly, "he mentioned saving rukia kuchiki" he stated and mitsuomi tilted his head, "_why...makes no sense..._" zetseui commented. Mitsuomi stood up, "alrite..i'll look into it...i'll send hans to get you later" he stated, walking to the door but stopped, "one more thing...you said he was worth kenpachi's time...But..Is he Worth my Time" he added. Ikkaku glanced mitsuomi's way, "If by some miracle..he defeats Lt Zaraki...Sir...He will be worth your time" he replies and mitsuomi smirks.

Mitsuomi walks out of squad four towards his division, when asahina appeared in front of him, "captain...the situation is serious...a great deal of our unseated members have been defeated" she reported. Mitsuomi tilted his cap, "I figured...ikkaku and yumichika as well...asahina do me a favor..kenpachi is on the hunt for the ryoka...i want you to go to the Lt's meeting...find out any info on them...i'll continue to search" he ordered and asahina vanished. Mitsuomi continued to walk but was deep in thought, "_lets go back to the beginning...ms rukia was sent to the world of the living...then her reiatsu vanished and was undetectable for some time but somehow was found by byakuya and renji...too convenient...then there is central 46 sentencing her to death...while the crime was serious...it doesnt warrant...death_" zetseui explained. Mitsuomi hopped onto the roof of a storehouse, "Now these ryoka are here to save her...but the question is how did they know how to get in...only people with knowledge of the seireitei would try to punch a hole in the soul shield" he thought. A pulse of reiatsu caught his attention, "Renji..huh?...and another...he's going against a normal Lt...if he doesnt survive..kenpachi will most unpleased but if he wins..makes it worth a look" mitsuomi whispers, returning to his division. Mitsuomi takes a seat on the roof of his office, sensing the fight getting more intense as the sun started to set, "this ichigo is impressive..he's fighting nearly on renji's level" he thought. Mitsuomi tipped his hat low when renji's reiatsu dipped quickly, "its over...he's managed to win..." he thought but looked up when a hell butterfly landed on his shoulder, "now its serious" he smirked.

IVIVIVI

Mitsuomi stood with fellows captains, "The Situation..is critical...the goteijusantai is now short one Lt...This can no longer be left to low ranked officers...Therefore...All senior officers including Lts and Captains are to carry their Zanpakuto at all times...as well as Full Release in the seireitei...As in Wartime" Yamamoto states. Tosen was the first to speak, "Carry our zanpakuto at all times huh?" he stated and mitsuomi slightly smirked, "Full release as in Wartime...OmoShiroi" he states. Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Men...This is all out War" he boomed and the captains filed out. Mitsuomi walked quickly to catch up with unohana, "captain..wait up" he half shouted and unohana stop to face him. Mitsuomi and unohana walked side by side, "your squad have suffered major injuries" she stated and mitsuomi sighed, "yea..a bunch of overzealous nuts...but it will a good learning experience for em...not to stay complacent" he replies. Mitsuomi walked with unohana to the squad four gates then flashstepped back to squad 11 and after getting a full report from, asahina, hans and sanei. Mitsuomi retired to bed but the next morning was awoken by rapid knocking, "Captain..Captain" shouted hans. The door suddenly opened and a boot collided with hans, "what is so important to wake me this early" mitsuomi barked. Hans stood at attention, "Sorry sir but its important...Captain Aizen was found dead this morning near the eastern wall" he stated. Mitsuomi's eyes slowly widen but he remained calm, "Alrite...i understand...anything else" he asked. Hans nodded, "Hai..Lt Hinamori drew her sword against Captain Ichimaru...but was intercepted by Lt Kira...however both released and were stopped by Captain Hitsuguya...both have been confined" he explained. Mitsuomi scratched his cheek, "hans...i want you and asahina to gather as much info as you can...i'll head to squad four...its seems i cant sit on the sidelines any longer...i will personally locate the ryoka" he ordered and hans saluted.

Mitsuomi got dressed and headed to squad four to speak with unohana but when he arrived. Mitsuomi stood outside the room that held aizen's body, peering inside he saw Captains Tosen and Komamura as well as unohana and isane but what struck him odd. Mitsuomi heard them speaking about aizen but the body clearly was not, "Whats going on...thats not sosuke but retsu said it was...she doesnt make mistakes like that and everyone is going on like nothing" he thought. Mitsuomi felt a surge of reiatsu, "kenpachi and this ichigo...i should make this quick" he thought, walking in. The others looked up to see him, "Captain Kiriyu..why are you here?" isane asked but mitsuomi kept his gaze on aizen, "I heard about Sosuke...could the ryoka have done this" he replies. Unohana rises from her seat, "Captain Komamura...Captain Tosen...Captain Kiriyu...would you please return to command your squads...I too...shall visit the front lines soon" she stated and mitsuomi tipped his hat low as tosen with komamura left. Mitsuomi soon followed suit but as he reached the outside, another surge of reiatsu caught his attention, "So..he took it off" he thought vanishing. Mitsuomi arrived to see a pillar of gold reiatsu and yachiru glued to the battle, "So he actually took IT off" he shouted. Yachiru turned with a huge grin, "Yep...Ichi..is giving Kenny a great battle" she crowed. Mitsuomi walked to the edge with his arms crossed, "So kenpachi..he forced your hand...so show me ichigo kurosaki...your true strength" he thought. Mitsuomi watched ichigo and kenpachi charged with sudden gust of wind billowing his hoari but when the smoke both were on the ground, "the kid actually won" he thought. Yachiru vanished in flash and picked up kenpachi but mitsuomi stayed behind, "i should put him down now...to save the future problem..however" he thought, seeing a black cat and then a surge of familair reiatsu, "maybe not" he smirked, following.

IVIVIVI

Yoruichi squatted in front of ichigo as she explained how she saved him, "I'd know those curves anywhere...yea" a voice snickered. Ichigo sat up to see a figure in a white coat, "Who are you..how did you get here?!" ichigo shouted but he jerked. When yoruichi was in front of him wide eyed, "how did you find us?" she stated and the figure smirked under his cap, "Now it make sense..how they knew how to get in..only someone with intimate knowledge could get in...so tell me kitten..how is kisuke" he states. Ichigo look at the figure wide eyed, "he knows yoruichi and hat-n-clogs...who is he" he thought, "who are you?!" he shouted. Yoruichi's eyes flickered, "he is the man who killed his predecessor in one blow...and its seems to be the man who can keep a leash on someone like kenpachi...ichigo...you can not defeat him as you are now" she replies. The figure slowly walked forward but vanished but ichigo quickly turned to see him sitting next to him, "relax..i only wanted to see the guy who managed to defeat my 3rd seat and my Lt" the figure stated. Ichigo sat in shock, "Lt...3rd seat...you mean?" he stated and the figure smirked, "ohh..i forgot to introduce myself..I am Squad 11's Captain..Mitsuomi Kiriyu...YoroShiku" he stated. Mitsuomi then suddenly drove his hand through ichigo's chest but no blood flew, "Its alright...you wont feel any pain..but if i were do this" he smirked, slowly pulling his hand out. Mitsuomi grinned wide, "How does it feel to have my fingers around your heart...I could pull out you still beating heart...without any tools" he smirked. Ichigo sat wide eyed, "how is this possible..is it his zanpakuto" he thought, "Yoru..Yoruichi..." he mutters. Mitsuomi tilted his head, "hmm..she cant help you...so tell me why are you here...what is your objective with rukia kuchiki" he stated. Ichigo suddenly gripped mitsuomi's arm with both hands, "I'm here to save her...She saved my family and my life...So I will Save her" he stated. Mitsuomi saw the resolve in ichigo's eyes, "heh...So'da...i have my anwser" he stated, as his body started to splinter and crack. Ichigo gasped as mitsuomi shattered and he jerked when he saw mitsuomi still at the entrance, "Ichigo Kurosaki...you've earned my respect...you defeated a captain...kenpachi would be captain if not for me...but it only gets worse from here...if you hope to stand a chance against the others..you better attain bankai" mitsuomi stated. Yoruichi slightly glared at mitsuomi, "ohh..one more..you might wanna help your friends...rukia's stick up his ass brother has found her" mitsuomi, vanishing as quickly as he appeared.

Mitsuomi arrived back to squad 11 as sanei gingerly walked with his cane, "Cap..its been quite a day or two...would say" he stated and mitsuomi nodded, "come on..i need to run some things by you" he stated. Sanei followed mitsuomi to his office and took a seat, "so what have you heard?" mitsuomi asked and sanei sighed, "as much as you cap...but i heard captain kyoraku caught a ryoka and sent him to squad four" he stated. Sanei got comfortable, "I see...well what..i'm about to tell..stay with us...i'll add my barrier" mitsuomi states and sanei nods as mitsuomi erects his barrier. Mitsuomi props his legs up, "If you havent already heard...Kenpachi was defeated by the same ryoka..who defeated ikkaku" he states and sanei's eyes widen slightly, "Lt Zaraki...Cap..how strong are these ryoka" he states. Mitsuomi shrugges his shoulders, "Thats not all...Captain aizen was killed this morning as well...the investigation is still going on but some think the ryoka are involved" he states. Sanei sighs heavily, "Cap...this whole thing is too weird..." he states but mitsuomi taps the table, "one more thing...i found out the ryoka are being aided by yoruichi shihouin and kisuke urahara" he states. Sanei arches an eyebrow, "the exiled captains from a century ago" he states and mitsuomi pulls a cigarette to light it. Mitsuomi took a slow drag, "the same...this whole thing is like a jumbled puzzle...yoruichi..kisuke...aizen..rukia...these ryoka...but i will solve this" he stated. A knock at the door caught his attention and lowered his barrier, anwsering the door he found yachiru, "smiley..guess what..maki maki found a ryoka" she chirped. Mitsuomi and sanei followed yachiru to a room to find a young girl with auburn hair, "So..this is a ryoka...let her rest for now...bring her to me tommorrow" he stated and aramaki nodded. The next day mitsuomi sat in his office when asashina and hans walked in followed by sanei, aramaki, yumichika, ikkaku, yachiru, kenpachi and the ryoka, "good morning..no need to be nervous..i'm mitsuomi" he smiled. The girl bowed as she sat, "Morning..my name is orihime inoue" she greeted and mitsuomi smiled softly, "I've heard you have come to save rukia kuchiki" he asked. Orihime quickly nodded, "hai..she is a good friend...kurosaki-kun..sado-kun and ishida-kun came to save her" she stated. Mitsuomi rested his chin on his propped up hands, "I see...well are you sure they are ok" he asked. Kenpachi scoffed, "He's alive...i know it...he's training to get stronger" he smirked. Mitsuomi cleared his throat, "Anyway...orihime...i've decided to help you" he stated and orihime quickly stood and bowed. Mitsuomi rose from his seat, "alrite..kenpachi...yachiru..aramaki...yumichika.. ikkaku..go to squad four and retrieve her friends...asahina..hans...sanei...go to squad 13 with this letter and search the archives for anything concerning this situation" he stated and everyone filed out.

IVIVIVI

Mitsuomi arrived at the site of aizen's murder, "i dont sense a thing..not a trace of sosuke's reiatsu...but he was found up there with his own sword in his chest" he thought. Mitsuomi stared up at the building, "the distance...this was done so everyone would see but not many people pass this way...so why..why would whoever leave him here..." he thought. Mitsuomi turned just as hellbutterfly landed on his cap, "To all Captains and Lts...A final change to the execution date of prisoner rukia kuchiki...the execution will take place 29 hours from now...there will be no more changes...This ruling is Final" it relayed. Mitsuomi clenched his fist, "Why change it again..there is no need...there must be something going on...aizen's death..the fake body...all of it must fit together...I may just need to stop the execution to get my anwser" he thought, vanishing. Mitsuomi arrived at squad four as kenpachi and the others broke in, "i can use the distraction" he thought, slipping inside and erecting his barrier around himself. Mitsuomi walked into the room which held aizen's body, "on the surface..to anyone its sosuke but...looking deeper..its not...but why would everyone...say it is..including retsu..." he thought. Mitsuomi walked towards unohana's office and then her room but found she already was gone, "wait...kisuke...aizen...maybe this goes deeper" he thought. Mitsuomi reached the outside and felt four reiatsu's near kenpachi and he vanished, "Komamura..Tosen...Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon" he thought.

Kenpachi slowly drew his sword when a hand landed on his shoulder, "its not four on one but four on two" the person stated. Kenpachi glanced to see mitsuomi next to him, "So you finally show" he smirked, as the others gasped. Aramaki was the first to speak, "Um..Captain Kiriyu...Lt Zaraki...what should we do?" he asked and in perfect sync, "Get Lost" they stated. Yachiru only stared at aramaki, "Kenny...Smiley...we'll go look for Ichi" she chirped and mitsuomi waved, "right...we'll be right there" he states and the group takes off. Mitsuomi turns his attention back those in front of them, "you will be right there...are you trying to provoke us or do you actually believe it...either way the two you have lost your pride and your sanity" tosen stated. Mitsuomi and kenpachi both chuckled, "Oh really...my sanity has long since abandoned ship" mitsuomi smiled, drawing his sword. Hisagi and tetsuzaemon stepped forward, "Captain lets us go first" they stated and mitsuomi sighed, "you sure tetsuzaemon...you face your former commander" he stated. Suddenly ikkaku and yumichika stepped in and took them elsewhere, "that bald idiot" mitsuomi thought but smirked slightly, "well since the number has been reduced to half...lets make a bet kenpachi...the first to bleed..pays the others bar tab for a year" he stated. Kenpachi grinned wide, "You...Sure...I can drink more than you" he smirked and mitsuomi smiled, "I'm sure" he smirked. Komamura flared his reiatsu, "You still Talk...That why you're Too Arrogant" he roared, going for his sword. Mitsuomi and Kenpachi gasped as the wave of energy struck but tosen appeared from above, sending numerous blade towards them in a plume of debris. However when the smoke cleared both were nearly unharmed, "Looks like a draw" mitsuomi smirked, pulling a blade from his leg. Komamura gasped, "Impossible...how are they breathing after being struck by my Tenken and tosen's Benihiko?!" he stated. Kenpachi pulled out several blades, "I take it back..this wont out do my workouts" he smirked.

[song playing...Frenized battle..bleach ost]

Mitsuomi charged komamura while kenpachi fought tosen, "Kiriyu..tetsuzaemon often spoke good of you...to see you as a traitor is disgraceful" komamura stated. Mitsuomi sprinted pushing komamura back, "Is that right...you call me traitor..for trying to stop a mockery of an execution...thats the disgraceful part" he shouted. Mitsuomi dodged Komamura's wide swing, "Che...show some pride as captains and use your bankai" kenpachi shouted and komamura growled, "A bankai is not worthy of traitors" he stated. Tosen slowly walked forward, "No..Sajin..I'll do it...There are three ways to become captain but you Mitsuomi Kiriyu..chose to defeat the previous captain via combat...Ever since then..I've a deep unease around you and your Lt...I am certain you are both demons...that someday..you both would destroy the peace..you have aided ryoka and fought against us..bringing more chaos to the seireitei" he stated. Mitsuomi's reiatsu started to rise, "Is that So?!...Demon?!...Huh?!" he utters, vanishing but appears above tosen. However Komamura blocks the downward swing causing his boots to dig into the ground, "Who the Fuck do you think you are?!...You know..i've been called demon for as far back as i remember..so i made it a rule...To Kill Anyone...Who calls me it" mitsuomi smirked. Kenpachi used the moment to attack tosen but he released his bankai, however mitsuomi and komamura avoided the black void. Mitsuomi avoided komamura's swing and appeared behind but komamura swung back as the blade met, destroying a wall. Mitsuomi and komamura traded blow for blow with as their swords slammed into each other, when tosen's bankai vanished and with komamura went to help tosen. Mitsuomi appeared next to kenpachi as they saw for the first time, komamura wolf like face. Komamura raised his sword high to release his bankai in the form of a giant samurai, "Here I come...Kokujo Tengen Myoh" he shouted. The giant raised his blade high ready to slam it down but was stopped by mitsuomi with just his sword, digging his boots into the ground. Komamura gasped in shock, "He stopped my bankai with an unreleased sword" he thought but kenpachi grinned wide. Mitsuomi flexed his left to knock the huge blade off of his, "Now do you see Captain Komamura" he stated but before any could anwser a surge of reiatsu came from sokyoku hill. Mitsuomi turned to see to see komamura vanish and tosen already gone, "they fled" he thought. [song ends]

IVIVIVIVI

Mitsuomi stared at sokyoku hill where the reiatsu is coming from, "so what now?...i'm still itching for a fight" kenpachi asked. Mitsuomi glanced back slightly, "tell me something...what do you thing of all this...all this chaos...its like something..is being kept hidden...the changes to execution...Lts vs Lts...Captains vs Captains...someone must be benefiting from this" he stated. Kenpachi tapped his sword on his shoulder, "who cares...it keeps things interesting...why" he states. Mitsuomi grabs a cigarette and places it in his mouth, "who would indeed?...someone with everything to gain...and the perfect set..up" he whispered but his eyes started to widen, "Aizen...the fake...the vanishing soul case...kisuke...someone to take the fall...he was there that night...All of it...It was him all along" he blurted. Mitsuomi started to turn when a blade went through his throat from behind, "Looks like you figured it out" a familiar voice sneered. Mitsuomi gurgled wide eyed but before he could react, another slash came across his back. Blood sprayed as mitsuomi staggered but with a last gasp, gripped zetseui and turned slice to the betrayer. Mitsuomi slashed through the arm of the attacker but he silently gasped to see Kenpachi with a sharklike grin. Mitsuomi fell onto his back as blood pooled from his back and throat, "This is a glorious feeling...despite your wounds...did this" kenpachi cackled, picking up mitsuomi's blood stained hoari. Kenpachi picked up mitsuomi's sword and rammed his boot into mitsuomi's face, "Aizen assured me of plently to kill..and you were the first...i'm not some mindless killer...i planned ahead...tell yachiru...grow up strong...that is if you live long enough" he smirked. Mitsuomi glared as kenpachi drove the blade into his chest, "i wouldnt minded a rematch" kenpachi smirked. Kenpachi then slipped on the hoari and tie a knot for his left arm, "better go...he about to leave" he thought, vanishing. Mitsuomi gurgled on the ground, "sosuke..he..he fooled everyone...and you kenpachi" he thought.

[song playing...True figure of truth...gundam wing ost]

Mitsuomi slow turns to sokyoku hill to see four pillars of light but his vision is diming as he raises his hand towards it. Mitsuomi's eyes start to tear up, "at..least..i told her how i felt" he thought, as his arm falls and his head tilts to the side. Meanwhile asahina and hans rush through the many paths, "I cant believe Captain Aizen is a traitor" hans states and asahina nods, "we need to find the captain" she states. Hans glances sideways to a destroyed path but stops suddenly, "Oh no" he whispers and takes several steps, "Captain!" he shouts. Asahina skids to a halt and runs pass hans to see mitsuomi on the ground motionless with sword in his chest. Asahina quickly pulled the sword free and dropped to her knees to check for a pulse but there was none. Asahina's silver eyes started to tear up as she started CPR, "Hans help me...doing the breathing" she shouted, pumping on mitsuomi's chest. Hans placed a hand on her shoulder, "it wont work..look his throat" he states, trying to stay calm. Asahina stifles a sob but glances to see a severed arm, "hans..thats..Lt Zaraki's arm...could the traitors have harmed them both" she whispers. Hans knelt to the arm, "Iya...i know this type of cut...its was from the captain...the wound is clean..no snags...only the captain can cut like that" he states. Asahina shudders wide eyed, "then..zaraki..kil...killed the..the captain...doshite" she whispers. Hans notices the lights in the sky, "asahina look..on the hill" he states and asahina sees the four pillars of light as they vanish into a garganta, "we need to get captain unohana..." she whispers. Hans places a hand on her shoudler, "You should go...i'll stay with him" he states and asahina vanishes. Neither notice a patch of pink watching, "kenny...smiley" yachiru whispers, vanishing.

[song playing...The man who makes history...gundam wing ost]

Asahina arrives to sokyoku hill to see numerous squad four members working and dozens of injured, "i cant believe captains aizen..tosen..ichimaru have betrayed us" one states. Another sighs wearily, "and worst yet..Lt Zaraki of Squad 11 as well but what was odd..He was wearing Captain Kiriyu's haori" she states. Asahina shudders on the verge of crying oncemore, "they have no clue" she thought. Asahina looked around and found unohana kneeling next to captain kuchiki and the girl she knew as rukia. Unohana felt asahina's presence and glanced back, "Asahina-san...what is wrong..where is Captain Kiriyu" she asked. Asahina started to sniffle, "we...we tried..to..to save him..but he was too..too far gone...Sumimasen" she stated and unohana's eyes slowly started to widen. Asahina broke into a loud sob, "CAPTAIN KIRIYU IS DEAD!...LT ZARAKI HAS KILLED HIM!" she screamed. A collective gasp of shock rushed through the area, "I dont believe it" jushiro whispered and shunsui tipped his hat low. Unohana did her best to remain calm but inside she was devastated, "mitsuomi.." she thought, as a single tear fell down her cheek. Meanwhile Hans stood watch next to mitsuomi, "Captain..Iya..mitsuomi...i owe you everything...you took a chance on me...you helped me learn...KaminariArashi's name..." he stated, standing. Hans clicked his boot and gave a full salute, "I promise you Sir...I will Not Let you Down" he stated, resolutely.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...NOW BEFORE YOU RIOT OR EVEN CARE...THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS...WITH KENPACHI'S BETRAYAL AND MITSUOMI'S DEATH...YOU WILL SEE...IF YOU ALREADY HAVE FIGURED IT OUT DONT SPOIL...NOW..NEXT CHAPTER...WILL HAVE THE FALLOUT AND SHIFT ALL WAY TO THE BEGINING OF THE WINTER WAR...THANKS FOR READING...AS ALWAYS..REVIEW..FOLLOW AND FAVE...STAY FROSTY...


End file.
